Heartquake!
by BarKyu345
Summary: Hal terbodoh yg pernah dilakukan oleh orang bodoh seperti mereka adalah jatuh cinta. Knpa? Krna hal itulah yg mbuat bberapa anak manusia ini terjebak dlam sebuah hubungan rumit bak benang kusut. Dapatkah mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya? Kyumin/Haehyuk/Kyuhyuk/X. GS. RnR ya n,n
1. Chapter 1

Serumit apakah tajuk cinta yang mungkin tercipta dari kisah hidup manusia-manusia empat dimensi seperti mereka? KyuMin/HaeHyuk/KyuHyuk/? GS. RnR ne?

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin (GS)

Lee Hyukjae as Lee Hyukkie (GS)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

HanChul as Kyu's parents, SiBum as Hyukkie's parents, KangTeuk as Ming's parents.

Cast lain menyusul..

.

Cho Kyuhyun

Seorang namja yang cueknya luar biasa, ia bahkan sanggup untuk tidak mengganti celana dalamnya selama seminggu kalau saja tak diingatkan oleh sang Eomma. Kyuhyun adalah buah cinta dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Paras tampannya ia peroleh dari sang appa, sedangkan mulut berbisanya ia _copy-paste _dari sang eomma. Tuhan itu sangat adil, kan?

Kyuhyun bisa jadi sedikit lebih manusiawi kalau sedang bersama dua sahabatnya sejak kecil, Hyukkie dan Shindong. Ia bahkan rela membatalkan kencan dengan kekasihnya hanya untuk berkumpul dengan kedua sahabat yang sama-sama abnormal itu. Sudah tak terhitung berapa mantan Kyuhyun yang menyebut Shindong dan Hyukkie sebagai alasan utama kenapa ia minta putus. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli. _Masih banyak ikan di laut! _Begitulah pegangan hidupnya. Hal ini membuat sang eomma khawatir, Heechul tak mau anaknya jadi perjaka tua. Maka dari itu, ia berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan anak dari sahabatnya waktu SMA. Apakah reaksi Kyuhyun nanti?

Lee Hyukkie

Yeoja berparas manis ini sungguh haus akan kasih sayang seorang pria. Dia seperti terobsesi untuk segera punya kekasih. Oleh karena itu sebagian besar harinya dipenuhi oleh agenda berkencan. Saat mendengar kalau sahabatnya –Kyuhyun, yang notebene lebih muda dua tahun darinya– akan segera dijodohkan, Hyukkie seperti terserang struk ringan. Ia lalu merengek pada sang appa, Lee Siwon, untuk segera dijodohkan juga. Siwon sendiri adalah seorang appa yang kelewat protektif pada anak gadis semata wayangnya. Dengan tegas ia menolak rengekan Hyukkie-nya itu. Karena baginya, Hyukkie tetaplah seorang gadis kecil yang belum siap untuk menikah. Meskipun dilarang Siwon, gadis keras kepala bergusi lebar itu tentu saja tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mencari lelaki lewat jalannya sendiri dan saat itulah ia mulai di kejar Lee Donghae, rivalnya di klub dance yang banting stir menjadi seorang bayangan Hyukkie yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, saat tahu kalau gadis itu sedang membutuhkan seorang pria. Akankah Hyukkie pasrah dan menerima cinta dari mantan rival beratnya itu?

Shin Donghee

Namja tampan tapi tambun ini sangat peduli terhadap dua _dongsaeng_nya yang sedikit mengalami kelainan jiwa. Selama belasan tahun bersahabat, perannya adalah menjadi penengah saat Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie bertengkar. Namun, tak jarang Shindong alih profesi jadi wasit atau bahkan berkamuflase menjadi kompor yang membuat pertarungan antar setan dan monyet itu menjadi semakin seru dan panas, yang tak jarang berakhir dengan _basecamp _mereka —yang merupakan rumah Shindong sendiri— hancur berantakan.

Lee Sungmin

Yeoja imut penggila warna pink ini belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena ia mengalami penyakit psikis yang aneh. Setiap berinteraksi dengan manusia berkelamin jantan dan berparas rupawan, ia akan langsung kikuk luar biasa. Gejala umum yang biasa Sungmin alami saat berhadapan dengan _mereka_ adalah lidah kelu, banjir keringat dingin, dan yang terparah : pingsan di tempat. Hal ini membuat Leeteuk, eommanya yang mewarisi kecantikan luar biasa padanya, khawatir setengah hidup. Oleh karena itu saat ia bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lamanya, Heechul yang menawarkan ide untuk menjodohkan anak mereka, dengan berat hati Leeteuk menerimanya. Kenapa berat hati? Itu karena Leeteuk tahu persis kalau keturunan Heechul pasti ada "apa-apanya" dan ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan menyuruh suaminya yang notabene ahli taekwondo untuk mencincang habis anak Heechul kalau ia berani macam-macam dengan Sungminnya yang manis itu. Apakah penyakit Sungmin akan sembuh saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

Lee Donghae

Merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari Lee Hyukkie. Tapi siapa sangka kalau kejahilannya selama ini justru merupakan usahanya dalam menarik perhatian yeoja bertulang lunak itu. Saat tahu kalau Hyukkie sedang putus asa dalam mencari cinta sejatinya, *tsah* Donghae muncul sebagai Donghae yang lain, dan ia meyakinkan Hyukkie kalau dialah namja yang paling tepat untuknya. Akankah Hyukkie—yang memang punya dendam tersendiri pada namja amis itu— mau membuka dan mempercayakan hati semata wayangnya pada pria kekanakkan seperti Donghae?

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

"Sekali lagi mianhae Hyukkie-ah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari _Oppa nanti_.. Sekarang masuklah, kau bisa kena flu kalau terlalu lama di luar."

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Auranya muram sekali. Gagal lagi eum?"

"Dia.. Dia.. Dia lebih memilih temannya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu dibanding aku.."

Krik.. Krik.. Krikk..

"HASSSH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SI KEPALA BESAR ITU! DIA PIKIR UNTUK APA MENDEKATIKU KALAU UJUNGNYA BEGINI! DASAR BODOH! BODOH! HUWAAA.."

Srakkk

"HIYAAA NOONA~ KENAPA HARUS MENENDANG TASKU SEGALA? KALAU SAMPAI KASET LIMITED EDITIONKU HANCUR KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Kyuu, aku sedang patah hati begini kenapa kau masih tega? Hiks.. Lagipula siapa suruh tasmu ada disitu.. Hiks.."

"TIDAK PEDULIII! KASETKU HANCUR = KAU TAMAT, NOONAA!"

"Kyuuuuu~~"

Srooot

"Yaa Hyukkie-ya! Jangan pakai bantal sofaku kalau mengelap ingus! Jorok sekali siih!"

"Huweeeee.. Bahkan Shindong oppa juga tega memarahiku! Kenapa dunia begitu kejaaam?"

SROOOT

"Ah.. Terserah.." Kyuhyun dan Shindong hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

"Kalian tahu? Eomma berniat menjodohkanku, dan malam ini aku akan bertemu dengan 'dia' saat acara makan malam keluarga nanti."

"mwo? dijodohkan?"

"ANDWAE..! ANDWAE..! Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh! Kyuu, jebal jangan pergi kesana nanti malam. Bagaimana kalau kita kabur ke Amerika dulu untuk sementara? Siapa tahu kan jodohku ada disana? Tunggu aku berkemas yaa.. Tidak akan lama, kok."

"Kau gila ya? Mau aku mati dicincang Eomma? Lagipula kenapa kau heboh sekali sih?"

"Ini karena harga diri, Kyu! Harga diri! Aku dilangkahi oleh seekor Cho Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja!"

"Harga diri, sejak kapan kau punya? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu."

"TERSERAH! AISSSH POKOKNYA KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENIKAH DULU KYU, TIDAK BOLEEEH SEBELUM AKU PUNYA ANAK SATU, ATAU MINIMAL TIDAK SEBELUM AKU SAH JADI ISTRI ORANG!"

"YAA! Berhenti mengguncang bahuku! Aku jadi mual, bodoh!"

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

**Kyuhyun side**

"Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan? Apa kubilang, eommamu ini memang terlampau jenius, Cho!"

Persetan dengan ucapan narsis eomma, aku memandangi gadis ini tanpa berkedip. Kutelusuri rupanya dari bawah, dan terlihat sepasang kaki mulus yang terbungkus _flat shoes_ pink dengan aksesoris pita mungil di atasnya. Semakin ke atas dan tampaklah bagian lutut, pinggang, perut, dan dada yang dibalut _dress _pink pucat dilengkapi bolero putih yang menambah kesan manis. Kemudian di lehernya tergantung sebuah liontin kecil berwarna keperakan. Dan saat aku mencapai wajahnya, ludahku langsung minta ditelan. Wajahnya ini, nyaris sempurna! Rambutnya hitam panjang dan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawah dan terlihat sangat lembut, poninya jatuh pasrah menutupi dahinya. Matanya bulat dan bening persis mata kelinci, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya berwarna pink _cherry _dan bentuknya seperti habis dicetak dengan cetakan letter M. Makhluk seperti ini.. beli dimana? Eh tapi tunggu, ada sesuatu yang janggal disini. Benarkah dia.. gemetar?

"An- an- annyeonghaseo.. Lee Sungmin imnida."

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, Sungmin-ah. Manusia di depanmu itu hanya sebatang Cho Kyuhyun. Tenang saja, dia tidak menggigit kok.. Hahaha.."

"Maafkan Sungmin ya, anakku memang begitu.. Sedikit pemalu, mungkin nanti kalau sudah terbiasa kikuknya akan hilang.."

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian ke balkon dulu sana. Mengakrabkan diri untuk beberapa menit kan lumayan. Little Cho, jangan nakal ya!"

Aku merinding mendengar kalimat eomma barusan. Kenapa dia seperti sedang menasihati sesuatu di balik celanaku hanya karena memanggilku dengan sebutan "little Cho"? Mengerikan.

"Jadi, namamu Sungmin?"

"I-iya.."

"Jadi, kau calon tunanganku?"

"I-iya.. Sepertinya begitu.."

"Kenapa kau mau dijodohkan?"

"Hmm.. Itu.. Itu karena.. Karena Eomma yang suruh.."

"Oh.."

Aku diam, Sungmin apalagi. Dia masih saja gemetar, terdengar dari suara dan gestur badannya yang bergerak gelisah. Apa dia tak nyaman denganku? Apa aku bau? Seingatku aku sudah keramas seminggu yang lalu. Oke bercanda, tadi sore aku juga keramas kok.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa aku.. err tampan?"

Sungmin melirikku sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang bercermin di lantai rumahku yang kelewat mengkilap. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sementara kakinya bergerak naik-turun.

"I-iya, Kau.. err.. kau tampan, Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Aku mulai curiga apa yeoja manis ini punya penyakit gagap? Kenapa untuk berbicara saja _buffering_nya lama sekali. Aku diam sambil menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, mungkin sadar karena suasana kembali menyepi, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lagi, untuk melihat apa yang sedang aku lakukan. Dan saat tahu aku sedang menatapnya, dia limbung dan mencengkeram pegangan balkon di sampingnya kuat-kuat.

"_Ommo, neo.. Gwaenchana?"_

"Berhenti.. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku malu sekali. Sumpah rasanya.. rasanya seperti ditelanjangi.. Kumohon jangan seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi.."

Aku terhenyak. Anak ini.. Ke-kenapa?

"Ah, baiklah _mianhae_. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel –ssi? Rasanya canggung sekali."

"Oh, baiklah. Kyuhyun?"

"Nah, begitu kebih baik, Minnie-ya"

Dia melotot kaget, sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum. Mungkin memang butuh waktu ekstra untuk menjinakkan Sungmin yang kelewat pemalu ini. Tapi aku yakin pasti bisa, mengingat otakku yang jenius dan wajahku yang luar biasa tampan ini, siapa yang bisa menolak, eoh?

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

**Hyukkie side**

Aku termangu di bangku taman kampus sambil sesekali bergidik kedinginan. Angin musim gugur memang jahat sekali. Aku yang kebetulan tidak mempersiapkan diri hanya mengenakan jaket dengan ketebalan normal dan memegang satu cup _hot coffee _dalam pertarungan ini. Tapi, egoku masih terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah dan pulang ke rumah. Rasa kosong di hatiku ini memang sangat sesuai dengan dinginnya udara, dan aku justru menikmati kesendirianku ini dengan merenung. Memikirkan masalah Kyuhyun yang akan dijodohkan, dan masalah appa yang tak mau menjodohkanku. Hei, hal seperti itu kenapa disebut masalah? Tentu saja, ini masalah besar buatku. Aku akan dilangkahi oleh bocah setan yang tak mengerti apa-apa itu dalam urusan pernikahan? Cih, yang benar saja. Tapi justru itulah kenyataannya. Aish, rasanya jadi ingin mencakar tanah sampai puas.

Grup

Mendadak gelap.

Sesuatu yang wangi jatuh di atas kepalaku dan menggelapkan semuanya. Saat aku mengambilnya, ternyata jaket tebal berwarna biru tua. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini punya siapa? Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok menyebalkan sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Jarak wajah kami yang terlalu dekat membuatku memalingkan kepala ke arah lain. Dan sosok menyebalkan itu kini mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sampingku.

"Ini jaketmu?" Dia mengangguk dan menyeringai. Baru saja aku mau melemparkan jaket yang barusan kuakui wangi ini ke wajahnya, dia berbicara sesuatu yang membuatku urung.

"Pakai saja dulu, udara sedang ganas saat ini. Nanti kau sakit."

Aku balas menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli? Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menaruh bedak gatal ya di jaket ini? Lalu kau mau—"

Ucapanku terhenti saat dia melotot dan menoyor kepalaku. Haish! Dosa apa aku? Kenapa justru berhadapan dengan makhluk menjengkelkan ini sekarang? Ya Tuhaaann.. dia.. eh, tersenyum lagi, dan wajahnya terlihat.. err, mungkin lidahku perlu diamputasi setelah ini. Tapi wajahnya terlihat tampan sekarang.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, nona. Kulihat kau murung sekali. Ada masalah ya?"

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Gurat ingin mati seperti itu mana mungkin tidak punya masalah? Saat kuperhatikan dari jauh bibirmu daritadi juga maju-maju sendiri terus. Kurasa kau butuh seorang teman bercerita, Hyukkie-ya."

"Nah, kau tahu itu kan. Aku memang sedang butuh TEMAN untuk bercerita. Bukannya musuh-yang-pura-pura-peduli-lalu-setelah-tahu-masalahku-akan-menertawaiku-sampai-mulutnya-sobek!" Jawabku ketus. Dia terlihat mendengus kesal lalu memelototiku lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berhenti jadi musuhmu. Sekarang aku temanmu. Puas? Ayo cerita!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayoo ceritaa.. Sambil menangis juga tidak apa-apa deh. Aku janji tidak akan menertawai atau membicarakan masalahmu lagi nanti. Astaga, Lee Donghae tersambar setan apa ya bisa sampai sebaik ini?"

"Nah, itu juga yang mau aku tanyakan, Lee Donghae. Kau habis makan apa semalam? Kurasa kau keracunan."

"Aku.. err.. makan seafood."

"Cih, aku benci seafood."

"YAA! Jangan mengalihkan topik! Cepat cerita! Ommo, lihatlah sekarang, wajahmu sudah memerah. Jangan menahan tangis terlalu lama, nanti dadamu sesak."

Seafood, bahan makanan yang selalu jadi alasan pertarunganku dan dua sahabatku kalau sedang berkumpul. Dua namja itu selalu ngotot memasak seafood walaupun mereka tahu aku membencinya. Kalau sudah seperti itu jadilah aku harus memakan ramyun sendirian untuk mengganjal perut. Mengenang hal itu membuat pandanganku mengabur dan kurasa sebentar lagi pipiku akan basah. Mungkinkah aku, Shindong oppa, dan Kyuhyun masih bisa berkumpul bersama lagi kalau Kyuhyun sudah beristri? Lalu apakah hubungan persahabatan kami akan jadi canggung setelahnya? Hassh! Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan ikan cucut ini nanti, yang jelas aku harus menumpahkan semuanya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita. Jadi..."

Hening.

Setelah aku selesai dengan kasusku, hanya hening yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Bahkan sekarang dingin pun bukan menjadi hal besar bagiku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya sesenggukan. Ya, aku sedang menangis sekarang.

"Ulljjima.."

Sebuah sapu tangan yang wanginya sama seperti jaket yang kukenakan sekarang menyapu bersih pipiku. Namun tak lama, pipi ini kembali basah seiring mataku yang mengatup rapat. Entah kenapa, seusai bercerita rasanya lega sekali. Dan Lee Donghae? Dia sama sekali tidak menertawaiku. Donghae fokus mendengarkan dan sekarang malah sibuk mengelap air mataku. Apa ikan ini punya kembaran ya? Atau jangan-jangan dia berkepribadian ganda dan yang sekarang duduk di sampingku adalah _alter ego_nya yang lain? Hiiy, berpikir apa kau, Lee Hyukkie?

"Kalau kau takut Kyuhyun akan sibuk sendiri dengan calon istrinya, kenapa kau tidak menyibukkan diri dengan calon suamimu sendiri, hm?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, _I'm stuck about love._ Dewi fortunaku sedang liburan dan tak mau kembali mengurusi keberuntunganku. Makanya aku sial terus kalau urusan cinta!"

"Kalau begitu, coba saja denganku. Mau?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau cocok kita menikah, kalau tidak ya.. Ah, aku yakin kita cocok. Bagaimana Lee Hyukkie? Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Mau ya?"

".."

"Heh.. Bodoh.. Kau masih hidup kan?"

"Lee Donghae.. Kau.. GILA! Ya, kau pasti sudah gila!"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Berlari sambil menggumamkan satu kalimat.

"Lee Donghae gila.. Ya, anak itu memang gila.."

"Lee Donghae gila.. Ya, anak itu memang gila.."

"Lee Donghae gila.. Ya, anak itu memang gila.."

Begitu terus-menerus sampai aku tiba di rumah dengan mulut berbusa.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

**Kyuhyun side**

"Ming-ah.. Saranghae~"

Sungmin terdiam dengan wajah semerah bekas tamparan eomma. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia mau membuka mulutnya. Lalu kalau sudah begini aku harus bagaimana? Aish, saran eomma benar-benar menyesatkan! Sekarang harus bagaimana lagi agar bisa mengubah sifatnya yang sekaku ini? Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah perkenalan dan selama itu pula aku absen bertemu dengan gorilla hyung dan monyet noona karena terlalu sibuk dengan Sungmin, dan percayalah kalau aku mulai merindukan mereka sekarang. Tapi sepertinya pertemuanku harus tertunda lagi mengingat yeoja manis ini yang belum menunjukkan perkembangan. Dia masih sangat kaku dan canggung. Bicara denganku saja gugupnya setara dengan pembicara seminar tingkat internasional.

"Mmm.. mm.. Na- nado.. Kyuhyun-ah."

Walaupun jawabannya sangat lirih, aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan itu membuatku terperangah hebat. Tapi saat aku melirik ke arahnya, wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk sekarang. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan meledak hanya karena dua patah kata "Na do" barusan.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

**Still Kyuhyun side.**

"Ming-ah.. boleh cium tidak?"

Gadis bercardigan hitam di depanku melotot tak percaya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk. Entah kenapa bibirnya terlihat begitu menggoda malam ini. Lagipula aku hanya mau memastikan perasaanku saja, apakah jantungku akan luntur setelah menciumnya, atau malah biasa saja. Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?

Lama kami sunyi dalam diam. Kulihat Sungmin menunduk dalam seperti sedang mengheningkan cipta (emang ngerti kyu? -_-). Dia meremas roknya hingga lecek sambil terus menggigiti bibirnya. Ommona, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membuatnya jadi se-salah tingkah ini.

"Ehm.. Ming, lupakan saja kalau kau—"

"Ani Kyu.. Kau.. kau boleh melakukannya.. Untuk Kyuhyun gratis. Silahkan.. silahkan saja.."

"Jadi kalau untuk namja lain bayar?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin yang sudah menutup mata kini malah jadi tambah salah tingkah. Tangannya menggaruk kepala, meremas rok, memelintir ujung cardingan, dan begitu seterusnya. Mungkin dia sedang merutuki pemilihan katanya yang terdengar menggelikan. Membuatnya jadi semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi kini tangan Sungmin mulai meraih kepalanya sendiri dan mengetuknya berkali-kali. Dengan sigap, aku menangkap tangannya dan menghapus jarak di antara kami.

CHU~

Entah karena mulutku yang beracun atau dia yang terlalu gugup, Sungmin jatuh pingsan setelah kucium.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Lee Donghae! Ini sudah minggu keberapa, hah? Aku saja bosan melihatmu!"

"Demi apa kau bosan? Tapi kalau kau memang bosan sih itu deritamu. Yang jelas aku semakin menyukaimu, Hyuk. Semakin hari wajahmu jadi tambah manis."

"Cih, menjijikan! Kau amnesia ya? Sebulan kemarin hari-hariku masih dipenuhi cacianmu. Dan sekarang apa? Apa kau pikir yang seperti ini tidak aneh? Hah?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, yang lalu itu hanya akting agar kau memperhatikanku, Hyukkie. Bagaimana? Aktingku sempurna, kan?"

Hyukkie mendengus. Gadis itu berniat mengejar Shindong dan Nari yang sedang mengantri di kedai es krim yang sedang ramai pengunjung. Ya, mereka saat ini memang melakukan _double date _abstrak yang berjalan begitu saja di sebuah taman hiburan terbesar. Rencana awal hanya pergi bertiga, dan berubah total saat tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan memaksa ikut seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan ganggu mereka." Cegah Donghae sambil menahan tangan kecil yeoja yang sedang mem_-pout_kan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi Hyukkie mendengus dan hanya bisa diam pasrah, mendengarkan Donghae yang bernyanyi kecil sambil memandangi biang lala raksasa di depannya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu melamun.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Teriakan Shindong yang menggelegar memecah lamunan Hyukkie dalam sesaat. Di depannya kini terlihat pasangan yang amat serasi dengan tangan yang saling berpautan. Yeoja imut yang menggunakan _overall _abu-abu itu terlihat asyik memandangi tanah. Sedangkan sang namja menatap Hyukkie penuh arti.

"Perkenalkan, hyung.. noona.. Ini, calon tunanganku."

"An-anyeonghaseyo. Lee Sungmin imnida."

Setelah memandangi wajah-wajah di depannya dan melempar senyum ramah sekilas, Sungmin kembali menunduk, tentu saja ia gugup setengah mati sekarang. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wah, _Yeppeuda! _Annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Lee Donghae imnida!"

Hyukkie melotot horor ke arah Donghae.

"Apa yang rivalmu lakukan disini, noona?"

"YAA! Aku sudah pensiun jadi musuhnya tahu! Kini kami sedang dalam masa penjajakan. Doakan hubungan kami lancar ya, _dongsaeng-ah!_."

Kyuhyun mencelos. Bagaimana bisa namja ikan ini sok akrab sekali dengannya? Dan saat ia melirik noonnya, Hyukkie hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Entah apa artinya Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu.

"Jadi, sekarang ceritanya _triple date_ nih? Hahaha~" Shindong mengeluarkan lelucon garingnya.

Dan akhirnya, hari itu pun berakhir dengan dipenuhi pemandangan : Shindong Nari yang mesra luar biasa, Sungmin yang kikuk dan berusaha menikmati suasana. Kyuhyun yang mencoba membuat Sungmin rileks sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hyukkie dan Donghae yang entah kenapa justru terlihat seperti adegan di K-Drama—saat si pria terus mengejar si wanita dengan gigihnya dan si wanita tetap acuh, dan pada akhirnya si wanita pasrah saja saat pipinya dijadikan tempat pendaratan dari bibir sang pria— Dan oh, Lihatlah betapa irinya hati kecil Kyuhyun melihat adegan itu. Eh, iri? Benarkah Kyuhyun hanya sebatas iri? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak suka melihatnya.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

**Kyuhyun side**

"Kyu.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang memanggilku pelan. Setelah itu aku kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depanku karena tidak mau kena tamparan eomma kalau sampai Sungmin pulang dalam keadaan lecet karena kecelakaan.

"Apa?"

Sungmin kembali diam, mungkin dia sedang mengumpulkan keberaniannya seperti biasa. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menghela napas berat dan bersiap-siap.

"Teman.. Teman Kyuhyun yang tadi.. yeoja yang pakai kaus longgar warna kuning.. Dia manis ya?"

Eh? Sungmin bilang apa tentang Hyukkie noona? Manis katanya? Cih, monyet betina itu pasti akan terbang kalau mendengarnya langsung.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Kau jangan terlalu banyak memujinya, nanti telingaku bisa iritasi."

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi kenapa iritasi? Tadinya kupikir malah..k upikir Kyunie menyukai yeoja itu."

CKITTT..

Aku berhenti mendadak dan menoleh horor ke arah Sungmin yang menunduk ketakutan. Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi, kalau tidak pasti mobil kami sudah ditubruk dari belakang tadi. Dengan kesal aku menepikan mobil ke pinggir jalan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kalau aku sedang menyetir, Ming!"

"Mi-mian."

Setelah itu aku kembali menyetir dengan pikiran bercabang. Benarkah aku menyukai Hyukkie noona? Saat melihatnya bersama ikan pesut itu memang sih ada sedikit rasa yang aneh di dalam sini. Tapi, apa itu mungkin? Haissh kepalaku pusing!

"Kyu.."

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"KYUUU~"

"APA SIH?"

"Kurasa.. mobil kita.. terlalu.. ke pinggir.."

SROOOOK..

Mobil ku terperosok ke dalam selokan pinggir jalan. Siaaallll!

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

"Appa, kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun itu apa, chagi?"

"Manusia, appa! Berhenti baca koran dulu sih sebentar. Cho Kyuhyun itu anaknya Hangeng ahjusshi. Masa appa lupa?"

Siwon menutup korannya dan melotot lebar. Astaga, matanya besar sekali kalau sedang seperti ini.

"Cho Hangeng, suami Kim Heechul?" Hyukkie mengangguk, sedangkan Appanya makin melotot.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Astaga, kena kutukan apa anakku ini sampai bisa menyukai anak dari Kim Heechul!"

"M-mwo? Tidak boleh? Keundae WAE Appa?"

"Karena keturunan Kim Heechul itu haram dipacari! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Baiklah appa mengalah, terserah kau mau pacaran atau bahkan menikah dengan siapapun di dunia ini asal JANGAN berhubungan dengan si Heechul itu! Arrasso?"

Hyukkie mendengus lalu kabur ke kamar dan membanting pintu keras. Disusul kemudian sang Umma, Lee Kibum yang masuk untuk menenangkan anaknya.

"Umma, _naega wae? _Hiks~_"_

"Ini bukan karenamu, chagi. Hubungan Appamu dan Heechul memang tidak terlalu baik. Mereka dulu pernah pacaran, dan saking mesranya mereka bahkan jadi buah bibir terus di kampus kami. Tapi akhirnya mereka putus karena sebuah pertengkaran dahsyat."

"MWO? Mantan kekasih appa? Tapi kenapa selama ini dia baik padaku?"

"Karena dia sahabatku." Jawab Kibum enteng sambil tersenyum. Hyukkie makin melongo dibuatnya. Kini ia semakin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala Ummanya Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tetap bersahabat dengan orang yang merupakan istri dari mantan kekasih yang juga musuhnya sampai sekarang. Rumit? Memang. Hyukkie sendiri saja pusing memikirkannya.

**...**

HEARTQUAKE

**...**

Apakah Kyuhyun yang mulai lelah dengan nihilnya perubahan dari Sungmin akan berpaling pada Hyukkie dan mengacuhkan larangan dari kedua orang tua mereka? Atau mungkinkah Sungmin akan sembuh dan hidup bahagia bersama Kyuhyun untuk selamanya? Lalu bagaimana nasib Lee Donghae? Apakah ia akan berhasil melumerkan hati Hyukkie seiring berjalannya waktu? Semua tergantung _review _anda, pemirsah.. Huahaha~

xxXXXxx

_Annyeoong, Okta is back dengan sejumput FF gaje ini. Sebenernya aku sendiri bingung,mau dibilang prolog panjang banget, mau dibilang chapter 1 ya kagak mungkin -_-_

_Anggep aja ini bagian perkenalan deh ya? *Iyain aja dah biar bahagia x.x*_

_Btw, karena banyak banget author yang berduyun-duyun(?) hijrah dari FFN, kayaknya aku juga mau nge-post FF aku yang lain lewat FB aja berupa lanjutan dari yang ini atau mungkin FF diarianaksetan yang sampe sekarang masih berupa draft di kepala #plak! pengen ngetik ga sempet terus soalnya huehe XD_

_Nah, please kalo mau ngereview (review dong review lah~) tolong disertakan nama FB nya ya, nanti aku aja deh yang ngeadd. Aku baru mau bikin FB yang khusus buat nge-fangirling ama nge-korea2an doang soalnya hehe :D_

_So, please review yaaa ^^_

_Jangan lupa nama Fbnya xD_

_ThanKYU very gamsa :*_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh orang bodoh seperti mereka adalah jatuh cinta. Why? Karena hal itulah yg mbuat beberapa anak manusia ini terjebak dalam sebuah hubungan rumit bak benang kusut. Dapatkah mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya? Kyumin/Haehyuk/Kyuhyuk/X. GS. RnR ya n,n

A/N:

_Annyeoong ! Ini chapter satunya dataaaang~ Mian kalo lama dan hasilnya mengecewakan. Sebenernya susah setengah idup bikin chapter ini karena penyesalan saya yang paling paling paling dalam. Mau tau apa? Yak, Saya nyesel bikin prolog kepanjangan. Ah, si okta genit banget sih -_- #jedukin pala ke ketek kyuhyun._

_Mungkin emang chapter ini dan chapter2 lainnya bakal sedikit beda sama prolog. Tapi cuma sedikit kok, kan seiring ide yang berdatangan, mungkin juga bakal ada sedikit perubahan, hoho. Nah, buat konflik perjodohan KyuMin sendiri dan konflik yg agak berat lainnya mungkin akan dimunculkan di chap 2._

_JEONGMAL GOMAWOO YAA buat yang review kemarin ^^,(review lagi dong sekarang :D) sebagian besar FB kalian udah aku add. Cuma ada beberapa akun yang gabisa aku search euy~ jadi kalo ada yang mau bermurah hati, add aku yak. Nicknya Cho Eunhee, PPnya si Kyuhyun yang lagi senyum damai indonesiaku pake jas putih. Ah, ganteng banget dah itu orang #plakoktasarap_

_Nah, waktunya bales review :D_

**Kazuma B'tomat : **Kyumin ama Haehyuk ya maunya? Hehe liat nanti yaaa~ ^^ #minta ditabok. Ini udah update, thanks for review ya :D

**Kirei-ka : **Thankyou bibeh dibilang kocak :*. Gue 4D? enak ajee.. gue 7D kalee #jiahmakinparah. Cherrynya belom mateng bu makanya warna pink dah tuh #ngeles #pundung U~U. Btw thanks for review ya :D

**Shynta : **Thank you berat yaa , dibilang keren jadi malu hihihi~ *silahkan muntah* XD Untuk pairing liat nanti ya~ kemungkinan besar gak crack pair sih. Fb kamu udah aku add deh kayaknya~ thanks for review ya :D

**Ceekuchiki : **Sip, udah dibales pmnya ^^. Thanks for review ya :D

**KyuMinRing : **Okesip liat nanti yaa ^^. Thanks udah review :D

**Jewelfishy : **Haenya gak dianggurin kok, kan ada akuuuu~ #ngedipindonghae #diceraikyuhyun XD Fb kamu ga ketemu pas aku search. Mian ya U_U.. Btw thanks for review~ :D

**KMS kyuminshipper :** Bikin penasaran? Hehe gomawo ya~ Kyuhyun tetep sama Sungmin atau gak, liat nanti yoo.. huehe xD Btw thanks for review :D

**haehyukshyndrom : **Annyeooong yuniii~, okta imnida. Salam kenal juga ^^. Ceritanya top? Wah aku maunya beng-beng aja deh *krikjayuskrik -_-' Ditungguin aja ya ujungnya Hyukkie ama siapa. FB kamu udah di add dh kyaknya . Hehe thanks for review ya:D

**Haehyuk : **Pada idiot ya? Emang tuuuuh pada pentium satu semua kepalanya! *ditimpukhaehyukyumin xD Itu udah dilanjut, thanks for review ya :D

**Moon Hae Rin : **Kyu sama min? Liat nanti yaaa.. *senyum2gaje* XD. Gomawo ya udah di fav, gomawo juga udah review :D

**Jotha Aurigth :** Fb kamu ga muncul jotha-ssi. Nama Fb aku Cho Eunhee, yang ppnya kyuhyun jas putih yaa. Soal judul.. Ehm, iya aku salah pilih judul. Gara2 suka denger lagunya jadi dipilihnya itu deh buat judul. Dan pas dicari translate liriknya, huweee kenapa jadi sedih banget. Fuh, saya jadi pundung seminggu gara2 itu X_x. Mungkin nanti aku ganti deh judulnya~ Ada saran gak? #plak! Hehe thanks for review ya :D

**NadKyuMin : **Sorry ya kalo updatenya gak kilat :D Untuk pair liat nanti ne? Huehe thanks for review :D

**Kyuhaefangirl : **Sorry ya kalo updatenya gak kilat :D, ngakak bacanya? Huehe thanks for review ya :D

**Kyukyu :** Thankyou banget yaa, mian kalo chapter satunya gak lucu U~U. Ini udah dilanjut, thanks for review ya :D

**Syahita ehs : **Asyik? Hehe gomawo yaa. Udah aku add deh kayaknya fb kamu. Thanks for review ya :D

**ressijewelll :** annyeoong, salam kenal juga ^^. Hmm, cemburu gak yaa? *ditimpuk. Udah di add sepertinya fb kamu.. thanks for review ya :D

**9yurea : **Okeey ini udah lanjut. Panggil okta aja, ne? Hihi dibilang baik euy~ Fb kamu udah di add sepertinya, cek aja ya~ thanks for review :D

**Lee MinMi : **Annyeoong.. makasih ya udah suka sama ceritanya soal pairing liat nanti yaaa.. huehe ini udah dilanjut. Fb kamu kayaknya gak ketemu deh, ganti pp ya? Btw thanks for review ya :D

**HyunMing : **Yap, tergantung umin berani nyogok berapa ke aku biar kyunya gak berpaling, huehehe xD. Fb kamu udah di add kayaknya, thanks for review ya :D

**RararaKyu :** Iya baru awalan doang, mian ya gak kilat apdetnya ^^. Salam kenal jugaa, thanks for review ya :D

**Henry Park :** Waaah ada Kyuhyuk shipper satu, hehe thankyou ya dibilang lucuuu :D. Hmm liat nanti yah ujungnya Hyukkie sama siapa ^^ . thanks for review :D

**Chokirakyu : **makasih dibilang menarik ^^ Fb kamu udah di add sepertinya. Thanks for review ya :D

_Done, sekali lagi untuk semua terimakasih ya sudah mereview.. Jangan lupa review lagiii #plaak_

_Enjoy ^^_

**oOoOo**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Di sebuah cafe kecil bernuansa ungu muda, tampak seorang gadis bermuka jengah sedang mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Di depannya tergeletak beberapa gelas kosong tanda ia sudah diam di tempat itu untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Berkali-kali manik matanya melirik layar ponsel hitam yang tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda yang diharapkan. Beberapa menit lagi mungkin ia akan segera tewas karena bosan.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Mian Seo-ah, lagi-lagi aku terlambat." Seorang namja dengan napas tersengal menduduki kursi kosong di depannya. Yeoja bernama Seohyun itu memutar matanya malas, ia tahu kalau namja berambut ikal itu hanya berakting . Pasti dia baru mulai berlari saat mencapai pintu depan cafe dan berlagak kelelahan seperti pelari marathon ratusan meter.

" Tadi Shindong hyung memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Jadi yaa.. begitulah~" Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak terlihat lagi jejak kelelahan di wajah _stoic_-nya; memperjelas kalau yang tadi itu memang sekedar akting belaka.

'_Setidaknya pertahankan aktingmu sedikit lebih lama agar meyakinkan, bodoh!'_

Seohyun menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gelas kosong ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Alasan yang sama untuk keempat kalinya. Apa kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

"Kali ini kau marah?" Namja berkemeja hitam itu memasang wajah minta ditimpuk. Dia bersikap seolah menunggu sendirian selama dua jam adalah suatu hal yang manusiawi untuk dilakukan seorang wanita setiap ada janji berkencan. Kalau biasanya Seohyun akan diam dan melupakan kemarahannya begitu saja, kali ini ceritanya kan berbeda. Gadis itu sudah tak tahan dan siap untuk meledak sekarang.

"Dua jam aku menunggu disini; sendirian dan kedinginan! Kalau mau datang terlambat setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku dulu kan? Apa perlu menyiksaku terus seperti ini? Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Huh, mana mungkin. Yang ada di kepalamu itu kan cuma teman-temanmu!" Seohyun tertawa miris kala mengingat nasibnya yang tak kunjung berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, manusia di depannya justru mulai menusuknya dengan sebuah pandangan tajam.

"Jadi maumu apa sekarang?"

Seohyun terperangah, hidungnya mulai berasap sekarang. Dengan penuh emosi tangan mungil itu mengambil sebuah gelas berisi _lemon tea _yang tinggal setengah dan langsung menyiramnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kita putus! Kau memang brengsek, Cho!" Seohyun menyambar tas jinjingnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup.

Setelah kepergian Seohyun, namja itu malah menyeringai dan mengambil ponselnya kasar. Rupanya dia sedang menghubungi seseorang sekarang.

"_Yeobose–"_

"YAA Noona! Gara-gara kau dan Shindong hyung mengajak nonton DVD aku jadi lupa kalau hari ini ada kencan. Barusan Seohyun marah dan minta putus. Parahnya lagi, gadis manja itu juga menyiramku dengan teh segala. Ah, kondisiku mengenaskan noona! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Cepat jemput aku di cafe _miracle_ sekarang!" Entah hilang kemana sosok Kyuhyun yang dingin bagaikan es tadi. Kalimat omelan sepanjang itu saja ia semburkan dalam satu kali napas. Sungguh hebat bukan?

"_HUAHAHA~ Kau disiram teh? Selamat ya~ aku turut bahagia. Eh, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, Kyu. Aku akan pergi dengan Jongwoon oppa sebentar lagi."_

"Lalu Shindong hyung?"

"_Dia sedang sibuk tertawa sekarang, jadi tidak bisa juga."_

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"TIDAK MAU TAHU POKOKNYA JEMPUT AKU SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN AKAN MATI!~"

"_Aish berisik sekali! Arrasseo,aku segera kesana!"_

**oOoOo**

**Di sudut lain kota Seoul**

"Namamu Lee Sungmin?"

Gadis berpenampilan serba pink itu mengangguk canggung. Mata kelincinya berkelana kesana-kemari untuk menghindari benturan langsung dengan tatapan intens seorang pria tampan di sampingnya. Yak, ini adalah hari pertama Lee Sungmin di universitas dan sepertinya dia sudah mendapat seorang 'pengganggu' sekarang.

"Aku Jungmo. Kau pindahan dari Jepang kan?"

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah anggukan. Sungmin bergerak gelisah, lidahnya terasa kelu. Kepalanya dipenuhi sugesti kalau setiap kata yang akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya pasti salah dan akan menimbulkan kesan buruk terhadapnya. Maka dari itu Sungmin lebih memilih bungkam dan gemetar ketakutan. Tanpa gadis itu sadari keningnya sudah dibasahi keringat dingin sekarang.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sembelit? Kalau kau masih belum tahu letak toilet aku bisa mengantarmu kesana." Jungmo bertanya hati-hati. Pasalnya wajah anak baru di sampingnya ini benar-benar memprihatinkan. Dia seperti sedang tersiksa akan sesuatu, dan harusnya Jungmo sadar kalau "sesuatu" yang menyiksa Sungmin adalah dirinya sendiri dan tatapannya yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"ANNIYO~" Teriakan Sungmin melengking, membuat banyak mata di sekitarnya tertuju pada satu titik dimana dia berada. Sungmin pun menunduk minta maaf ke sekelilingnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku.. aku tidak.. aku tidak sembelit, Jungmo-ssi. Aku hanya-" Sungmin berhenti bicara saat Jungmo menangkap tangan mungilnya. Namja itu kini sedang memandangi cincin pink kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Cincinmu manis. Apa ada artinya?" Sungmin langsung menggeleng setelah menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo.

"Yaa! Kau itu kenapa sih? Tanganmu dingin dan kau gemetar. Kau terlihat ketakutan seperti mau dirampok. Apa aku se-menyeramkan itu ya? Padahal aku cuma mencoba bersikap ramah dan menjadi temanmu."

"Ja_– _Jangan mengangguku.." Salah! Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin Sungmin ucapkan. Tapi ia tak punya cara lain agar lelaki itu mau membiarkannya sendiri. Kepala gadis kelinci ini benar-benar kosong sekarang.

"Mwo? Cih, dasar! Wajahmu manis tapi kelakuanmu sombong sekali, Sungmin-ssi!"

Hati yeoja itu tertohok. Sombong katanya? Sungmin bukannya tidak mau beramah-tamah terhadap sekitar, tapi masalahnya memang ia tidak bisa. Sungmin tidak dianugerahi keterampilan untuk itu.

"Bu_– _bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi.. tapi.. Ah, sudahlah!" Sungmin menyerah. Ia memasukkan semua buku dan peralatan tulis lain_–_ yang sudah ia siapkan untuk memulai pelajaran_–_ dengan tergesa. Melihat hal itu Jungmo jadi heran setengah mati dan melupakan aksi ngambeknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang."

Setelah mejanya bersih, Sungmin melangkah keluar kelas dengan buru-buru. Tak ia hiraukan sang dosen yang berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di kepala Sungmin saat ini adalah rumahnya.

'_Eomma.. Aku mau kuliah online sajaaaa!'_

**oOoOo**

*Hyukkie pov*

**Depan apartemen Shindong.**

"Sekali lagi mianhae Hyukkie-ah, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari _oppa _nanti.. Sekarang masuklah, kau bisa kena flu kalau terlalu lama di luar."

_Dia _mengusap rambutku sebelum kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi. Udara di luar memang sedang dingin-dinginnya sekarang, bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Tanpa sempat merutuki audi hitamnya yang semakin menjauh, aku pun segera masuk ke apartemen Shindong oppa yang kode pintunya sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, sudah ada dua namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Aku pun melempar tas jinjingku ke sembarang arah dan membanting bokong di atas sofa sambil menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

Shindong oppa bertanya sambil menghayati kunyahan keripik kentangnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memelototi PSPnya di atas lantai dengan kaki bersila. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Mendengar pertanyaan barusan membuat dadaku tambah sesak, bahkan mataku mulai memanas sekarang. Aku hanya diam, takut kalau membuka suara nanti air mataku malah meluncur keluar. Mungkin karena suasana yang mendadak hening, Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan mulai ambil posisi di sampingku. Aku berani bertaruh kalau anak ini pasti mau menggodaku. Aish, andai saja telinga bisa dilepas-pasang seperti kaki barbie, pasti telingaku sudah kucopot sekarang.

"Auranya muram sekali. Gagal lagi eum?"

Benar kan dugaanku, mulut Kyuhyun memang beracun. Aku men-_deathglare_nya tanpa berniat buka mulut sedikitpun.

"Kali ini apa lagi kisahmu? Ayo cerita, noona! Kebetulan aku sedang butuh hiburan_."_

Anak ini memang minta dilempar sendal! Menyebalkan sekali ucapannya itu, menjadikan kisah sedihku sebagai hiburan? Aigoo.. Tapi melihat Shindong oppa yang merapat ke arah kami dengan antusias, kurasa aku memang harus membuka mulut sekarang.

"Kelakuannya itu aneh sekali, rasanya aku seperti sedang mengencani pasien keluaran rumah sakit jiwa. Kalian tahu? Saat di kedai kemarin bahkan dia menantangku lomba makan _jajangmyeon _lewat hidung. Bukannya itu sinting? Ah, pokoknya dia itu terlalu mengerikan, makanya aku pergi."

Aku bicara sekenanya, berharap racauanku barusan bisa membuat mereka paham akan kondisiku lalu diam. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, karena mulut Kyuhyun sudah membulat sempurna sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin begitu! Dari awal kalian bertemu kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau Kim Jongwoon itu aneh! Peliharaannya saja kura-kura! Tapi waktu itu kau tidak peduli dan tetap melakukan pendekatan dengannya. Kalau tiba-tiba sekarang kau bilang dia aneh, itu mencurigakan sekali, noona!"

Shindong oppa mengangguk sambil membuka bungkusan keripik kentang yang baru. Mereka mungkin benar-benar penasaran sekarang, mengingat pagi tadi aku sangat bersemangat untuk sesuatu yang kubilang 'kencan' hari ini. Baiklah akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya, kalau dengan mereka berdua mana pernah aku bisa bohong? Itu sangat mustahil mengingat kami sudah saling mengenal dan bersahabat sejak kecil. Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum membuka suara.

"Dia.. Dia.. Dia lebih memilih temannya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu dibanding aku.." Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi, mungkin mereka sedang prihatin denganku. Tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba emosiku malah mendidih tidak karuan.

" HAISH! MENYEBALKAN SEKALI SI KEPALA BESAR ITU! DIA PIKIR UNTUK APA MENDEKATIKU KALAU UJUNGNYA BEGINI! DASAR BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! HUWEE~"

Srakk!

Aku menendang tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di lantai sambil terisak dan melempar beberapa bantal sofa yang ada di sampingku ke arah TV besar milik Shindong oppa. Melihat tasnya bergeser jauh secara mengenaskan, Kyuhyun mendelik angker ke arahku.

"HIYAAA NOONA~ KENAPA HARUS MENENDANG TASKU SEGALA? KALAU SAMPAI KASET LIMITED EDITIONKU HANCUR KUBUNUH KAU!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku dengan penuh emosi, sedangkan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit jari telunjuknya yang mengacung persis di depan mataku.

"Kyuu, aku sedang patah hati begini kenapa kau masih tega? Hiks.. Lagipula siapa suruh tasmu ada disitu.. Hiks.."

"TIDAK PEDULIII! KASETKU HANCUR = KAU TAMAT, NOONAA!"

"Kyuuuuu~~"

"Aigoo, Hyukkie-ah.. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau akan mati bulan depan. Tanpa dicari pun nanti pasti ada namja baik yang menghampirimu. Tenang saja _sih! _Dan Kyuh_y_un_, _tutup mulutmu atau kau akan _dinner _dengan 'ini'!_"_

Shindong oppa menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang besar ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung bungkam dalam sekejap. Aku sendiri hanya bisa sesenggukan dengan napas tersengal. Ah, mengamuk sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus untuk dilakukan. Lalu aku harus apa sekarang? Mabuk berat lalu menceburkan diri ke sungai Han? Cih, kampungan sekali. Lebih baik aku mengajak Kyuhyun mabuk bersama lalu mendorongnya masuk ke jurang. Kurasa itu tiga strip lebih baik dibanding ide sebelumnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan nasibmu, noona? Setiap berkencan bukannya mendapat kekasih, selalu saja mantan-calon-kekasih yang kau dapat. Sekedar informasi, ini sudah kegagalan ketujuh dalam bulan ini_. _Wah,kau bisa dapat rekor kalau begini terus. Daebak!"

ANAK INI MEMANG SETAN! Dia bersikap seolah kehidupan asmaranya sendiri berjalan semulus jalan tol. Memuakkan!

"Kau.. Kau.. Kau mau mati YA? Mati kau! Mati! Mati!"

Aku memiting lehernya sambil menggetuk kepalanya berkali-kali; tanpa peduli raungannya yang meminta pengampunan. Cih, rasakan! Ini hukuman untukmu, setan!

Hyukkie pov end

**oOoOo**

**Lotte Dept. Store**

"Hmm.. Yang ini warnanya menarik, Kyuhyun pasti lucu kalau memakainya. Hihihi~ baiklah, aku ambil yang ini saja."

Sebuah celana pendek berwarna pink cerah ditarik dari dua arah berlawanan. Saat kedua pasang mata itu membentur satu sama lain, keduanya membelalak hebat.

"Ommo, Kau.. Park Leeteuk kan? Yang waktu itu aku antar operasi hidung saat SMA dulu?"

Hening sejenak.

"YAA! Sekarang margaku Lee, Cho Heechul!" Leeteuk _sweatdrop, _lalu entah apa yang lucu kedua yeoja paruh baya itu langsung tertawa heboh.

"Maklum saja kalau aku lupa, ini kan sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu!"

"Ne, kau benar. Terakhir kita bertemu waktu kau sedang hamil tua dan anakku masih berumur dua tahun. Tempatnya di taman, tepat sehari sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang. Iya kan?"

Leeteuk meringis kala mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sang teman lama. Waktu itu, saat Leeteuk dan Kangin mengajak gadis kecilnya ke taman kota, mereka terperangah melihat seorang yeoja dengan perut super buncit sedang tertawa girang di atas ayunan. Di belakangnya tampak seorang namja yang mengayun yeoja itu dengan tampang cemas setengah mati. Dalam hitungan detik Leeteuk langsung tahu kalau yeoja hamil itu adalah Heechul. Apalagi saat dia terus berteriak minta diayun lebih kencang._ Di dataran Korea ini tidak ada yang level ketidakwarasannya melebihi Kim Heechul_, begitu pikirnya. Dan yang paling membekas di pikiran Leeteuk adalah fakta bahwa pertemuan itu berakhir dengan Sungmin yang menangis keras karena tidak mendapat giliran main ayunan.

"Ah benar, kelinci manis yang berebut ayunan denganku waktu itu. Dia masih hidup kan?"

Dan Leeteuk pun menahan diri untuk tidak menyambar kepala Heechul dengan tas mahalnya.

"Tentu saja masih! Anakku tumbuh jadi gadis yang luar biasa cantik sekarang, persis seperti eommanya. Anakmu bagaimana? Yeoja ya?" Mengingat tadi mereka sempat mengambil celana pink yang sama, wajar saja kalau Leeteuk menebak _gender_ anak Heechul itu yeoja.

"Eh? Anakku namja tau! Teuki-ya, bagaimana kalau mengobrolnya kita lanjutkan di cafe saja? Sudah masuk jam makan siang kan sekarang? Kajja!"

Heechul menarik tangan Leeteuk sambil tertawa ramai. Oh, lihatlah.. Mereka sudah seperti dua gadis remaja yang sedang kasmaran saja.

"Eh _chakkaman.." _Heechul berhenti di tengah jalan, sedangkan Leeteuk menatapnya bingung.

"Celana yang tadi, untukku saja ya?" Sesaat setelah Leeteuk mengangguk, Heechul langsung melesat ke dalam toko tadi guna mengambil celana untuk Kyuhyun-nya.

**oOoOo**

**Di Ruang Latihan Flawless University.**

"Si Kepala besar yang biasa mengawalmu mana?"

"Jong Woon? Dia mati!"

Hyukkie menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu tanpa selera. Gadis itu memang sedang dalam status berbahaya sekarang. Karena tak ingin menanggapi Donghae lebih lanjut, yeoja berkaus putih longgar itu pun menyingkir ke pojok ruangan tempat dimana tasnya berada. Dia mengambil sebotol air dan menenggaknya.

"Mati? Lalu yang tadi bermesraan dengan gadis mungil di parkiran itu bukan dia ya? Ah, apa mungkin aku salah lihat?"

"Pergilah!"

Ternyata Donghae tak menyerah. Walaupun Hyukkie terus menyingkir, namja yang sedang berkeringat deras itu terus saja mendekatinya tanpa takut dicakar.

"Kudengar mereka pacaran ya? Lalu nasibmu bagaimana? Apa kau dicampakan?"

Kesabaran Hyukkie menipis. Hampir saja ia melempar botol ke muka Donghae kalau saja namja itu tak menghindar.

"Apa itu urusanmu? Hei Lee Donghae-ssi, menjauhlah dariku! Keringatmu bau amis tau!"

Donghae tertawa setan, setelah itu dia malah mengibaskan kausnya secara menggila ke arah Hyukkie. Ya, namja itu memang hanya memakai kaus _slaveless_ hitam sekarang. Tidak seperti anggota klub lain –yang sedang mimisan melihat otot bisep Donghae– Hyukkie hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan kepala berasap. Kalau saja pelatih mereka tidak segera masuk, mungkin Hyukkie sudah melepas kaus kakinya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut besar Lee Donghae sampai anak itu muntah.

"YA! BERHENTI BERCANDA! Sekarang waktunya kalian menunjukkan koreo ciptaan sendiri yang sudah kusuruh minggu kemarin!"

Donghae yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub merasa terpanggil. Ia memakai kausnya lagi kemudian maju dengan sukarela. Tak lama ia pun mulai melenggokkan tulang lunaknya mengikuti irama. Setelah selesai, tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kau, Hyukkie-ssi!"

Gadis yang sedang mencepol rambutnya itu terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan pandangan horor.

"Pelatih, aku akan menunjukkannya minggu depan. Kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa."

Bisikan tak enak mulai memenuhi ruangan berlantai kayu itu. Sang pelatih menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wakil ketua yang melalaikan tugas.

"Kau belum membuat koreonya?" Pelatih mulai menyelidik Hyukkie dengan nada tak enak.

"Tentu saja sudah! Hanya saja–"

"Kalau sudah ya cepat tunjukkan pada kami! Jangan bersikap seperti anak baru, ibu-wakil-yang-terhormat!"

Donghae memotong penjelasan Hyukkie yang belum selesai, membuat gadis itu mem-_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Hyukkie menghujani sumpah serapah ke namja ikan itu dalam hati. Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan memutar _backsound_ dari tape besar hingga lagu itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Hyukkie pun mulai menggerakkan badan seadanya sampai lagu itu selesai. Beberapa tepuk tangan ia dengar setelahnya. Ya, hanya beberapa tepuk tangan formalitas.

"ASTAGA! Barusan itu apa? Kenapa kaku sekali? Mengerikan!" Donghae berujar tanpa peduli wajah Hyukkie yang merah padam. Pelatih mulai menghampiri yeoja manis itu dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu. Ada apa, Hyukkie?"

"YA! Pelatih, kenapa Hyukkie tidak dimarahi?"

Gadis itu mendongak, di samping pelatih yang _mendadak-baik-hati_ itu bisa ia lihat tampang Donghae yang benar-benar minta diludahi.

"Sudahlah kalau pelatih tidak bisa biar aku saja. Hei Lee Hyukkie, kau kena rematik ya? Atau semalam kau habis tidur di kulkas sampai badanmu jadi kaku begitu?"

"Aku–"

"Ah, kurasa kau punya penyakit osteoporosis. Kusarankan cepatlah ke dokter atau–"

"AKU HANYA SEDANG DATANG BULAN, IKAN BRENGSEK! Lagipula ini baru hari pertama, apa kau pikir aku masih bisa bergerak dengan celana penuh seperti ini?"

Sunyi, senyap, mendekam.

" Kenapa diam? Kau mau bukti? Perlu aku usapkan ke wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu? HAH?"

Masih sunyi. Bahkan pelatih mereka tak berkedip mendengar ucapan frontal dari mulut Hyukkie. Saat baru saja Donghae mau membuka mulut, Hyukkie sudah bergegas mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, Donghae melancarkan serangan terakhirnya sampai gadis itu berhenti sejenak di depan pintu.

"Hyukkie-ssi!"

"APA LAGI!"

"Celanamu.. tembus."

Secara refleks kedua tangan Hyukkie bergerak menuju bokongnya guna menutupi bercak merah yang bertengger disana. Dengan rasa malu yang menggumpal, yeoja itu kembali melangkah keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu sambil tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

BANG!

Pintu ruangan itu pun menjadi korban kesekian dari keganasan seorang Lee Hyukkie yang sedang PMS.

**oOoOo**

**Starbucks cafe**

"Otte? Anakku yeppeo kan?" Heechul mengangguk sambil tak lepas memandangi ponsel Leeteuk yang memajang wajah aegyo Sungmin.

"Dia lebih pantas jadi anakku, Teuki-ya. Hahaha~"

Alis Leeteuk merengut, ia hanya bisa menyesap _ice coffe _nya tanpa berniat menanggapi ucapan asal yeoja tersebut. Leeteuk lalu meraih ponsel merah Heechul yang tergeletak di atas meja. Alisnya tambah berkerut saat ia hanya menemukan foto-foto anak kecil di dalam sana.

"Di ponselku hanya ada foto Kyuhyun waktu umur delapan tahun. Semakin besar wajah anak itu jadi tidak lucu lagi. Kalau kau mau lihat mukanya yang sekarang buka saja _cyworld_nya. Eh tapi.. alamatnya apa ya? Ommo, aku lupa Teuki-ya. Sudahlah, biar nanti kukenalkan langsung saja, ne?"

'_HUBUNGAN ANAK-IBU MACAM APA INI_?'

Batin Leeteuk menjerit. Ia sangat heran, kenapa temannya yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tapi Leeteuk memilih tidak peduli dan mulai memakan _steak _pesanannya. Suasana mendadak hening kala Heechul diam dan fokus dengan ponselnya. Ah, rupanya dia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Yoboseyo.. Kyuhyun-ah! Eodikka? Kau sedang sibuk tidak? Ah, pasti tidak kan? Yasudah, ppali jemput eomma di starbucks depan supermarket!"

"_YA! Eomma sok tahu, aku sedang di kampus! Lagipula eomma ke sana pasti bawa mobil kan? Kenapa harus merepotkanku segala?"_

Heechul mendengus sebentar.

"Ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Cepat kesini atau PSPmu kubakar!"

"_Aku bisa beli yang baru, eomma."_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu uang jajanmu akan kupotong, lalu kau tidak boleh makan masakan rumah. Mobilmu kusita, handphonemu kubuang, credit card mu kubekukan. Otte?"

"_Arasseo~ aku segera kesana."_

Bip

Heechul menyeringai setan, sedangkan Leeteuk hampir mati tersedak mendengar perkataan temannya barusan. Satu kata untuk Heechul, _Mengerikan!_

**oOoOo**

**Di taman kampus Flawless University**

"Arasseo~ aku segera kesana."

Bip.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sambil memandangi sosok yeoja yang masih sesenggukan di depannya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit yeoja ini menangis dan sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia mulai lelah. Hufh, Kyuhyun yang menontonnya saja dehidrasi.

"Noona, geumanhae. Masa gara-gara ikan itu kau menangis begini? Bukannya itu berarti kau kalah?"

"Hiks~ tapi ikan itu benar-benar sialan, Kyu.. Eh, tadi umma-mu minta dijemput ya? Hiks.. Sudah sana pergi kalau masih mau hidup besok. Hiks~"

"Mana bisa kalau kau masih labil begini. Berhenti menangis dulu baru aku bisa pergi. Haish, Shindong hyung kemana sih?"

Hyukkie menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Gadis itu langsung mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku begini karena hormonku yang sedang tidak stabil. Sudah sekarang pergi sana! Aku sudah berhenti menangis kan?"

"Senyum dulu!" Hyukkie langsung menarik bibirnya ke samping, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Sangat kontras dengan kedua matanya yang merah dan berair.

"Kurang kebar!"

Hyukkie kembali menarik bibirnya, kali ini sedikit lebih kuat.

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Masih kurang!"

"Sedik-"

"YAA! Kau mau bibirku sobek ya?" Namja di depannya terkekeh geli, sedangkan Hyukkie cemberut sempurna.

"Belum senyum namanya kalau gusimu belum terlihat, hehehe. Yasudah, awas kalau menangis lagi!" Kyuhyun memandangnya tajam.

"Geokjongma! Pergilah~!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Kalau bukan karena ancaman eommanya yang kelewat ekstrim, Kyuhyun pasti takkan mau repot-repot menjemput orang yang sudah bawa mobil sendiri.

Seusai kepergian Kyuhyun, senyuman Hyukkie langsung luntur seketika. Matanya merah lagi dan mulai memproduksi air seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ya, yeoja itu memang tertunduk dan menangis lagi. Entah apa alasannya, tapi setiap orang pasti pernah mengalami hal ini. Saat dimana saking kesalnya terhadap seseorang sampai hal yang bisa dilakukan –selain memutilasi orang tersebut– hanyalah menangis.

Puk puk

Hyukkie merasakan sesuatu menepuk kepalanya lembut. Saat ia mendongak, seorang namja sedang melempar senyuman sejuta watt ke arahnya.

"Jangan menangis, nona manis~"

"Zhou– Zhoumi?"

" Wah senangnya kau masih mengingatku, hehehe. Apa kabar Lee Hyukkie?"

**oOoOo**

**Di Kediaman KangTeuk**

Suasana di rumah KangTeuk malam ini sungguh memprihatinkan. Di ruang tengah tampak seorang yeoja sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan namja besar yang merupakan suaminya. Beruntung anak gadis mereka sedang tertidur, kalau tidak pasti dia akan menyangka kalau sang eomma menangis karena rumahnya akan disita atau masalah berat lainnya.

"Hiks~ Eottokhe yeobo? Aku takut nanti terjadi sesuatu pada uri Sungmin. Huhuhu~"

Ya, Leeteuk memang sedang paranoid sekarang. Sampai hati ia menyesali keputusannya yang menerima ide gila dari sang teman lama. Tadi siang, sesaat setelah Kyuhyun disuruh pergi lagi oleh eommanya, Heechul mengajak Leeteuk untuk menjodohkan anak mereka. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tinggi dan tampan tentu saja Leeteuk tergiur dengan tawaran tersebut. Belum lagi saat Heechul menceritakan bakat anaknya yang bersuara emas dan berotak jenius, pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat cocok dengan Sungmin. Oleh karena itulah Leeteuk menerima tawaran Heechul.

Bencana baru muncul setelah ia sampai di rumah. Perasaan tak enak mulai menggerayangi kepalanya.

Bagaimana kalau nanti Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima keadaan Sungmin yang 'agak' berbeda? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin justru akan diabaikan oleh keluarga tersebut? Bagaimana kalau saat mereka bertengkar nanti uang bulanan Sungmin akan dipotong, lalu mobilnya disita, ponselnya dibuang, dan credit cardnya dibekukan?

ANDWAE!

"Yeobo.. Sepertinya aku mau pingsan."

"Geokjongma yeobo-ya~ Semua yang kau takutkan tidak akan terjadi. Kalau perlu aku siap pasang badan untuk melindungi anak kita. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dicoba dulu? Siapa tahu mereka memang cocok."

"Menurutmu begitu? Ah, kalau begitu baiklah. Tapi kita tunggu beberapa hari dulu ya sebelum mempertemukan mereka. Batinku juga perlu persiapan lebih sepertinya."

"Ne, terserah kau saja. Sekarang berhenti menangis ya?"

Kangin kembali mengusap kepala istrinya yang masih gemetar. Ya, mereka memang berlebihan.

**oOoOo**

**_SKIP TIME_**

"Cih, dasar playgirl! Baru beberapa hari ditinggal si kepala besar sekarang sudah lengket saja dengan tiang listrik!"

Donghae seperti bicara pada angin. Pria berkemeja kotak-kotak itu memang sengaja melengos di depan sepasang manusia yang sedang duduk berduaan di taman kampusnya. Hyukkie memutar matanya malas, ia tahu kalau ucapan pedas ikan tengik itu ditujukan padanya. Yeoja itu lalu berteriak keras sampai Donghae yang sudah beberapa meter jauhnya berhenti melangkah.

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri tuan ikan! Yoona, Jessica, Yuri, dan berlusin-lusin yeojamu yang lain bahkan terlantar mengenaskan sekarang. Apa kau lupa, hm?"

Donghae mendengus sebentar lalu kembali melangkah pergi dengan kaki yang dihentakkan keras. Hyukkie pun tersenyum lebar merayakan kemenangannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Zhoumi yang langsung melunturkan cengiran lebar Hyukkie dalam seketika.

"Eh, tidak terlalu. Dia hanya kotoran bandel yang susah dibersihkan. Yang bisa dilakukannya setiap hari hanya mengangguku. Menjengkelkan!" Tanpa sadar Hyukkie memajukan bibirnya, membuat pria berkacamata disampingnya mengulum senyum.

"Lalu... dia mengira kita pacaran ya?"

Blush.

Entah kenapa wajah Hyukkie memanas. Memang belakangan ini dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama teman SMA yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya, Zhoumi. Hubungan mereka saat itu tidak mengalami peningkatan karena namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu harus kembali ke China. Hyukkie sempat kecewa karena Zhoumi hanya memberitahukan kepergiannya lewat sebuah pesan singkat. Tapi sekarang, pria itu kembali dan kebetulan universitas yang dipilihnya sama dengan tempat Hyukkie menimba ilmu. Belakangan ini Zhoumi terus berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan yeoja manis itu hingga rasa kecewa yang mengendap di hati Hyukkie perlahan luntur dan menghilang.

"Mollayo~ Dia itu hanya ikan gila. Kalau percaya ucapannya itu berarti kau juga gila seperti dia."

Zhoumi tertawa renyah dan mengusap kepala Hyukkie lembut, membuat wajah yeoja itu memerah sampai ke telinga. Hyukkie yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menyesap _coffe cream-_nya dengan tergesa.

"Salah tingkah ya nona?"

Hyukkie menoleh ke arah namja di sampingnya yang masih tersenyum. Melihat ada sedikit krim tersisa di sudut bibir Hyukkie, tangan Zhoumi bergerak untuk mengusapnya lembut. Membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati dan–

Bruush~

YHHAAAK~!

–memuncratkan semua cairan yang ada di mulutnya ke kemeja biru laut milik Zhoumi.

"Hiyaaa mianhae. Kau mengagetiku sih!" Racau Hyukkie sambil membersihkan kemeja di badan Zhoumi dengan tissue. Sedetik kemudian tangan gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak, karena dikunci oleh tangan besar Zhoumi yang menangkupnya. Hyukkie pun memandang wajah Zhoumi takut-takut.

"Tanggung jawab! Kau harus ikut ke apartemenku sekarang." Zhoumi kembali tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Hyukkie hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Ke apartemennya? Untuk apa? Memang apa hubungannya kemeja kotor dengan aku yang harus main ke sana?'_

Sementara batin Hyukkie sedang sibuk sendiri, tangan mungilnya sudah ditarik Zhoumi masuk ke dalam mobil dan meluncur ke apartemen pria tersebut. Tak disadarinya seulas senyum mencurigakan yang terpatri di wajah Zhoumi. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja jangkung itu?

TBC

_Ayooo di review yaaaa.._

_ Kritik apapun diterima, asal jangan menjurus ke bashing ^^_

**ThanKyuu^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Hyukkie's pov

Arloji di pergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Itu berarti waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggunya disini sudah sekitar lima belas menit.. ah, bahkan kurasa lebih. Sigh, Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku hampir mati bosan disini?!

Aigoo..

Terkutuk kau setan _fashion_!Apa perlu memakan waktu sebanyak ini hanya untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian rumah? Menjengkelkan!

"Heii~ Mian lama."

Zhoumi mengambil posisi di sampingku setelah meletakkan nampan bawaannya di atas meja. Namja jangkung itu kini sudah berganti tampilan –dan sesuai dugaanku– membuatnya jadi tambah enak dipandang mata. Mari kita lihat; kaus _long sleeve _berwarna _baby blue _dengan singlet hitam di dalamnya dan dipasangkan dengan _jeans _senada dan juga dua buah _bracelet _dan kalung perak, terkesan santai tanpa menanggalkan kesan modis yang seperti sudah tertulis jelas di keningnya. Benar-benar tidak berubah -_-

"Kenapa lama sekali?!"

"Tadi jeans ku terselip di lemari. Jadi butuh sedikit waktu untuk menemukannya."

"Memangnya tidak ada yang lain?"

"Cuma ini yang warnanya cocok dengan kausku."

Lihat? Memangnya siapa lagi di dunia ini yang mau menaruh perhatian lebih untuk mencocokkan warna pakaiannya hanya untuk sekedar bersantai di rumah? Aigoo~ Pasti repot sekali punya hidup seperti itu, ckck.

"Hmm.. Lalu kau taruh di mana pakaian kotor yang tadi?"

"Eh? Memangnya mau kau apakan?"

"Bukannya kau memintaku kesini untuk mencucinya? Aku yang mengotorinya, kau ingat?"

Dia tertawa lalu mengacak rambutku gemas. Sigh~ mahkota kepalaku jadi hancur sekarang. Terima kasih banyak untuk tangan besarnya. Aku pun menata kembali rambutku sambil cemberut.

"Baju _branded_ku bisa hancur kalau kau yang cuci. Lagipula aku memintamu kesini untuk menemaniku. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Seharusnya kau bertanya itu sebelum menyeretku kesini, tuan."

Aku mem_pout_kan bibirku dan mulai meraih cangkir berisi cokelat hangat yang sudah disiapkannya tadi, menenggaknya sampai setengah habis dan merasakan sensasi nyaman di seluruh tubuhku setelahnya. Aku melirik Zhoumi, dan menangkapnya sedang memandangiku. Mendadak pipiku memanas, kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Wae?"

"Apa kau melakukan operasi plastik?" Zhoumi bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuatku hampir memuntahkan kembali cokelat cair yang sepertinya baru saja tergenang di lambungku.

"MWO?! MUSUN MARIYA?!"

Jerapah gila! Apa dia pikir pantas bertanya se-frontal itu di hadapan wanita? Walaupun aku temannya, tetap saja dia tidak boleh seperti itu!

"_Chill girl! _Aku kan cuma bertanya, kenapa harus semarah itu?"

"KARENA. AKU. TIDAK. MELAKUKANNYA!"

Aku melotot horor, rasanya ingin sekali mengunyah kepala Zhoumi yang menyebalkan itu.

"Oh ya sudah. Habisnya aku heran.. mulai dari rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu.. semuanya tampak berubah. Kau terlihat cantik sekali, kau tahu?"

SESEORANG TOLONG POTONG JARI TELUNJUK NAMJA INI!

Aku benci fakta bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merona mendengar penuturannya barusan. Belum lagi jarinya yang bergerak menyentuh rambutku, mataku, dan bagian-bagian yang ia sebut tadi, membuatku meleleh sesaat. Astaga~ Sejak kapan ia jadi pandai menggombal begini?

"I-Ini.. karena aku lebih merawat diri sekarang. Tapi aku tidak melakukan operasi! Kau lupa kalau aku takut jarum suntik?"

"Ah iya, kenapa aku bisa lupa? Mianhae~ daibuqui~ I'm sorry."

Dia minta maaf dengan beberapa versi bahasa yang mau tak mau membuatku terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Aigoo~ Bagamana bisa dia mengejek dan memujiku di saat yang bersamaan? Membuatku meledak dan merona hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa detik. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa bisa begini. Ah, sepertinya sifat alami wanita~

"Kau tinggal sendirian di sini?"

Aku mengganti topik dan kembali meraih cangkirku. Zhoumi ber-hum singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari plasma hitam di depan. Aku menghela napas, dan kembali bertanya kenapa ia betah tinggal sendirian untuk memecah suasana hening. Lagi-lagi jawabannya singkat. _Karena aku suka, _begitu katanya.

Menyebalkan.

Karena merasa kalau aku terus yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan, kali ini aku memilih untuk ikut diam dan menonton acara TV itu tanpa selera. Dan benar saja, setelah itu muncul suasana hening panjang yang benar-benar canggung menyergap kami berdua.

"YAH! Kenapa diam? Aku bosan! Antar aku pulang!"

Aku mulai merengek dan mengguncang bahunya, membuat tampang Zhoumi berubah dari datar menjadi mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah makan malam."

"Kalau begitu jangan buat aku bosan!"

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Bicara saja cukup."

"Aku diam karena sedang berpikir."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang apa yang harus kita bicarakan."

Sigh! Dia. Membuatku. Berasap.

"BICARA SAJA KENAPA HARUS BERPIKIR?"

"Kau mau kita mengobrol tentang apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku bosaaaan!"

"Kalau begitu.. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Meyuk- eh- ap- kau bilang APA?!"

Sialan! Aku terkejut setengah mati mendengar kicauannya barusan. Bahkan bisa kurasakan jantungku bergeser beberapa inchi dari tempatnya semula. Apa dia tidak bisa memikirkan topik lain?! Aish! Aku jadi menyesal sudah mendesaknya untuk bicara.

"Katakan."

Aku diam, memandangi lantai apartemennya yang putih mengkilap.

"Aku sudah bicara kini malah kau yang diam."

"..."

"Ayooooo Lee Hyukkie katakan aku penasaraaan!"

Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan semakin menunduk. Iya benar, dulu aku memang menyukainya. Bahkan SANGAT sampai aku HAMPIR GILA! Namun lihat apa yang dia lakukan? Pergi begitu saja tanpa bicara apapun, membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar tidak berarti untuknya. Waktu itu rasanya hatiku amat sangat sakit! Menangis setiap malam selama berminggu-minggu membuatku seperti orang sekarat. Dan kolaborasi antara orang tua dan kedua sahabatku lah yang akhirnya berhasil membuatku bangkit setelah beberapa waktu disekap kesuraman. Umma dan Appa, Shindong oppa, dan Kyuhyun.. mereka lah yang setiap hari menghiburku dan membuat depresiku perlahan hilang ditelan waktu. ZHOUMI CHINA JANGKUNG SIALAN KAU YANG DULU ITU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR-

"Terkutuk."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Hmm? Anni."

"Kau melamun.. dan menggumam. Ada apa?"

"Just.. nothing."

Dia mengangguk kemudian kembali memandangi TV. Kurasa ia sedang berpikir lagi sekarang. Aiiih~ aku benar-benar bodoh! _Completely an idiot! _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan semua masa menyiksa itu dan kembali dekat dengannya beberapa hari belakangan inI? Aku, si bodoh yang selalu merona tiap tangannya menyentuh wajahku, yang pipinya terbakar tiap mata besarnya menatapku intens, dan si gadis tolol yang meleleh kala digombali oleh pria yang sudah menyakitinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang apa? Aku sudah melupakan itu semua dengan mudahnya! Lalala~

APA AKU BODOH?! APA AKU BODOOOH?!

Tolong jawab iya dan tembak aku di kepala sekarang juga.

Aish! Kurasa aku benar-benar lemah terhadap perhatian setiap namja.

"Ehm.. Hyukkie.. kalau sekarang.. apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Apa dia berencana membunuhku sekarang?

"Eh? Uh.. hmm.. nae.. molla."

Aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Walaupun belakangan ini kami semakin akrab, kilasan memori yang kembali menguar beberapa detik yang lalu membuatku berpikir kembali. Dendamku terlalu besar untuk lenyap dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Dan pastinya, aku takut dia akan menyakitiku lagi kalau aku terlalu menaruh harap padanya. Apa aku gila? Tentu saja hatiku perlu bernapas! Luka dari si kepala besar itu rasanya belum kering benar.. dan sekarang?

"Kau melamun lagi."

Jari panjang Zhoumi menekan pipiku berkali-kali dan aku baru sadar kalau wajah kami sudah dalam jarak sedekat ini. Gasp! Gasp! Dengan tangan kanan yang bebas aku pun mendorong dadanya menjauh.

"Kutebak kalau kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Iya kah?"

Aku dua kali lipat lebih bingung dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau kubilang aku yang menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

MWO?! WHAT THE HECK IS HE TALKING ABOUT?! Apa dia sedang mabuk? Meracau? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah gila.

"Serius? Ta-tapi kenapa cepat sekali? Maksudku.. Kau baru kembali beberapa hari yang lalu setelah sebelumnya meninggalkanku tanpa bicara apa-apa. Apa ini masuk akal?"

Kulihat sorot matanya berubah menjadi semacam.. sedih? Atau.. menyesal? Ah, pasti aku terlalu percaya diri menafsirkan pandangannya itu.

"Waktu itu aku terlalu bodoh. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi tetap saja.. ini terlalu cepat."

"Secepat inikah?"

Chu~

Dia mengecupku tepat di bibir selama beberapa detik lalu tersenyum. Mataku mengerjap dua kali untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ommo! Pipiku lagi-lagi seperti terbakar! Jantungku berdebar dua knot lebih cepat dari biasanya! Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati! Ommo siapapun tolong akuuu! /

Sunyi lagi.

Selama aku meraih napasku kembali dan menenangkan jantungku yang sedang menggila, kami berdua hanya diam.

"A-Aku tidak mau membahas ini sekarang. Ganti topik."

Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini. Namun dia tidak menjawab, pandangan matanya lurus ke arah sesuatu di belakangku.

"Hyukkie.. berbaliklah."

Eh? Secepat inikah dia menemukan tema baru untuk obrolan kami?

"Ada apa?"

"Barusan kulihat sesuatu hinggap di balik punggungmu."

Aku menurutinya, berbalik dan menghadapkan punggungku ke arahnya. Perlahan aku menelan ludah, perasaanku tidak enak.

"Benar. Ada serangga di punggungmu."

MWOOOOO? SERANGGGAAAA?!

Jantungku lepas. Ah Tuhan sungguh aku benci makhluk menjijikan itu!

"JAUHKAN ITU DARIKU! CEPAAAAT! TOLONG AKUUU!"

Aku mulai panik dan menggoyangkan seluruh badanku terutama bagian punggung, memberikan sensasi gempa dahsyat agar serangga itu jatuh dan segera pergi ke neraka. Namun Zhoumi? Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan aku tidak merasakan sentuhan apa-apa di punggungku. Itu berarti Zhoumi tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap serangga sialan itu. DAN ITU BERARTI MASIH ADA MAKHLUK SIALAN ITU MENEMPEL DI PUNGGUNGKU!

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT USIR SERANGGANYA ZHOUMI! YAA TOLONG AKU JOOMYUK!"

Oh hebat, aku bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya yang aneh luar biasa.

"Tidak bisa! Itu kecoa kecil! Aku tidak mau tanganku bau kalau menyentuhnya!"

Dia berteriak tak kalah panik.

"KALAU BEGITU GUNAKAN YANG LAIN SELAIN TANGANMU! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAKUT SEKARANG!"

"Kalau lepas dari punggungmu nanti kecoanya bisa terbang kemana-mana."

Aku tidak menjawab tapi terus menggerakkan badanku seperti orang gila.

"Lalu nanti kalau terbang ke lemariku.."

Aku masih bisa dengar gumamannya itu.

"Semua isi lemariku.. jadi.. bau kecoa."

OH BAGUS! Benar-benar seseorang yang bisa diandalkan!

Aku yang sudah tak tahan lagi akhirnya melepas kemeja longgarku dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Kecoa malang sialan itu kini sudah terkapar di lantai dengan tertindih pakaianku, hanya sebelah kakinya saja yang terlihat bebas dan bergerak naik turun, membuatku merinding luar biasa melihatnya. Hiiiiishhhh~

"Hyuk- kau- bajumu- dibuang- wae?"

Aku berbalik arah dan melihat Zhoumi yang sedang terbata-bata, lalu menoyor kepalanya sekali karena kesal.

"Karena kau tidak bisa diandalkan jangkung bodoh!"

Dia tidak menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong ke arah tubuhku yang..

Oh bagus. Aku hanya memakai _tank top _putih sekarang.

SIAL. SIAL. SIAL.

Kesialanku bertambah lima belas kali lipat saat tiba-tiba Zhoumi menerjang tubuh kurusku hingga terjatuh di sofa. Koala china itu kini sedang di atasku, memandangiku seakan dia tidak pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya. CRAP! Wajahnya mulai datang mendekat!

"Aku menyukaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Dia mengecup hidungku dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Huweee kilat sekali! Aku sangat ketakutan sekarang! Tidak adakah yang bisa menolongku? Umma.. Appa.. Oppa.. Kyuhyun..

"Menjauhlah."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ini."

"Kau tak akan seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi bibirnya menempel di atas bibirku, membuat badanku mulai gemetar sekarang. Rencanaku untuk menggigit bibirnya gagal karena tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar seiring pintu apartemen Zhoumi terbuka.

"YAA! GEGE ! SEDANG APA KAU?!"

Zhoumi menjauhkan kepalanya dariku sehingga aku cukup bebas untuk melihat ada siapa di depan pintu. Sesosok makhluk yang terlihat seperti kue beras atau mochi atau apapun itu sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memelototi Zhoumi dengan matanya yang sangat kecil.

"He- Henry? Kau datang? Kenapa tidak menelepon dulu?"

Aku bisa melihat kalau makhluk kecil itu menyeringai sekarang.

"Kalau Baba tahu, Gege pasti langsung diseret pulang ke rumah."

"I didn't do anything!"

"But you're just making out with a Korean here!"

Badan Zhoumi menegang hebat, terlebih saat _makhluk-entah-siapa-itu _mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan gerakan _slow motion._ Koala mesum ini akhirnya melepaskanku dari kungkungannya dan langsung melompat ke arah namja yang satunya lagi untuk merebut ponsel. Saat mereka sedang bergelut tak jelas, aku pun menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk segera lari keluar tanpa sempat mengambil kemejaku yang masih tergeletak pasrah di lantai.

"Yaa! Lee Hyukkie jangan pergii!"

Persetan! Mulai dari kecoa kecil sampai KOALA MESUM BESAR SIALAN ITU.. TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN SEMUA!

Dan untuk mochi penyelamat.. terima kasih.. Tuhan pasti memberkatimu selalu bocah imut~

oOoOo

Donghae's pov

AKU BISA GILA!

Ini benar-benar akan membunuhku!

BOKONGKU KRAAAAM!

HAIIISHHH! Kenapa lagi-lagi rumah besar ini yang terlihat? Aku sudah melewati semua jalur yang ditunjukkan layar GPS tapi kenapa aku terus saja berujung di sini? Percaya atau tidak ini bahkan sudah kelima kalinya! Dari apa yang kulihat, daerah sekitar sini sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada halte bus, stasiun, taksi, atau bahkan sekedar telepon umum. Hampir dua jam sudah aku berputar-putar di sini namun tetap saja tidak menemukan seorang pun untuk sekedar bertanya arah. Bagaimana bisa ada tempat seperti ini di pojokkan kota Seoul? Mengerikaan!

Namun di sisi lain, sepinya daerah ini juga memberiku sedikit keuntungan. Ehm.. baiklah... maksudku, BANYAK sekali keuntungan! Bayangkan saja, kalau jalanan ini ramai seperti jalanan pada umumnya, pasti sudah ada selusin lebih mobil yang hancur akibat kutabrak dengan naasnya. Ehm.. maksudku, ini sangat wajar bukan? Mengingat aku harus menyetir selama dua jam lebih dengan fokus yang terbagi-bagi. Mulai dari mengingat jalanan belokan demi belokan, lalu aku harus mencari audi putih sialan yang tadi gagal kubuntuti, mengecek setiap lahan parkir rumah-rumah yang sebagian besar seperti tak berpenghuni, dan tentu saja berkonsentrasi seadanya pada jalanan di depan. Dengan kemampuan menyetirku yang –dengan berat hati kuakui– di bawah standar, harusnya aku sudah bisa jadi mesin pembunuh berbahaya saat ini.

Mataku terus berpencar ke kanan dan kiri. Ah, andai saja aku menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus berkeliling tak tentu arah begini? Sigh! Ini melelahkan!

Tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok yeoja berpakaian seadanya sedang berjalan gontai sambil menendangi kaleng minuman. Siluet tubuhnya sangat tidak asing. Tapi.. apa dia gila? Dia kemanakan bajunya itu?!

Gotcha!

Aku benar! Itu memang dia.. Lee Hyukkie.

Gadis sinting yang berkeliaran di tengah udara dingin musim gugur hanya dengan tank top putihnya. _Completely insane!_

Donghae's pov end.

oOoOo

Hyuk's pov

Aku sekarat! Kombinasi antara kelaparan, kedinginan, dan ketakutan.. rasanya sungguh lengkap untuk mati dalam penderitaaan kali ini. Sepenuh hati aku mengutuk teman SMA ku yang sudah menjelma jadi sesosok mesum yang mengerikan itu! Ponselku mati dan tidak ada apapun di sini bahkan untuk sekedar toilet umum! Daerah ini seperti hunian untuk para vampire yang menyukai kesunyian. Hishh! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu disini?! Bis datanglah biiiiis! Taksi atau apapun itu.. kumohon datanglaaaah!

oOoOo

Donghae's pov

Aku menepikan mobilku dengan hati-hati, mengklakson sekali lalu menurunkan kaca secara perlahan. Yeoja itu tersentak saat melirikku tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Aku tahu jantungnya pasti bergeser tiga senti karena kaget. Hahaha~

"LEE DONGHAE?!"

"Masuklah."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dia langsung membuka pintu mobilku dan duduk tanpa kata. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan dia masih diam. Aku mulai berdehem untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ehm~"

"Ba- bagaimana kau bisa ada di daerah sini?"

"Ehm.. EHMM.. UHUK! UHUUUGHKKK! UHUUUKGHK!"

Aku tersedak salivaku sendiri karena terkejut. Haisssh si bodoh Lee Donghae~

Setelah menenggak sebotol air aku pun menjawabnya.

"Ah, aku baru pulang dari rumah sepupu."

"Ohhh~"

Setelah itu hening lagi. Aku fokus menyetir sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah mengigil dan bibirnya yang berubah kebiruan. Apa dia akan mati?! BERAPA MENIT LAGI DIA AKAN BERTAHAN?! AAAH.. SEANDAINYA AKU BISA MENYETIR LEBIH CEPAAAT!

"_Gwaenchanayo?"_

"_Gwaenchana."_

"Ehm.. Pakaianmu.. kemana?!"

Aku tidak bisa diam dan tetap penasaran lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin tahu kenapa si tiang listrik meninggalkannya sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini. Awas saja kalau dia sampai berani macam-macam terhadap si bodoh ini! Aku akan... aku akan.. mendoakannya semoga ia mendekam selamanya di dalam neraka.

Aihhh, ancamanku lemah sekali -_-

"Tertinggal di rumah Zhou- Zhoumi." Dia menjawab sambil memandang kosong ke arah dashboard mobilku.

"Kalau begitu pakailah _hoodie_ku. Ada di bangku belakang sebelah pojok kanan. Ambil saja."

"Tidak usah."

"Nanti kau mati."

"Tidak akan."

Aiiish~ Dasar keras kepala! Kepala batu! Otak udang! Gadis idiot!

"Penghangat mobilku sedang rusak, kau bisa jadi _myeolchi _beku kalau tetap begitu."

Dia tetap tidak bergerak. Fuuuuuh~ Sabar Lee Donghae anak ayah yang tampan, pertahankan kebaikan hatimu saat ini. Semuanya akan ternodai kalau sampai diakhiri dengan kau yang melempar keluar gadis bodoh itu lewat jendela. Jangan lakukan itu. Hajimaaa!

Aku menghentikan mobil dan mengambil _hoodie _yang kumaksud lalu melemparkannya ke wajah yeoja batu di sampingku. Setelah memelototinya sebentar dan memaksanya, akhirnya ia mau memakainya juga.

"Kita kerumahmu?"

"Anni~ Bawa aku ke apartemen oppaku saja."

"Oppa?"

"Ne, Shindong oppa. Kau tahu? Dia juga termasuk alumni di klub dance kita."

"Tentu saja tidak tahu. Otakku hanya menyimpan informasi yang penting saja untuk di ingat."

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

"YAAAA!"

Sudah sekarat begitu masih bisa-bisanya menghinaku. Yeoja bodoh! Kenapa juga ia tak segera ke rumahnya dan beristirahat? Dan malah pergi ke rumah namja yang kutahu selalu bersamanya dengan namja bermata kelewat besar yang aku-lupa-siapa-namanya. Apa Kwiyoong? Ryuhoon? GweeHyun? Atau siapapun itu. Namun tiga sekawan itu.. mana mungkin aku bisa tidak tahu?

Ah, soal apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku akan mencari tahunya nanti. Mengingat kondisinya yang terlihat sangat tidak memungkinkan saat ini. Maksudku.. dia terlihat tidak sehat untuk sekedar membahas apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Tentu saja aku kasihan padanya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Setelah memberikan alamat oppanya yang dimaksud, aku pun membiarkannya tidur sampai kami sampai di tempat tujuan.

Dan lagi-lagi fokus menyetirku terbagi menjadi dua..

Pada jalanan di depanku..

dan..

pada wajah damai yang sedang terlelap disampingku.

Tahan Lee Donghae! Tahaaaaaan!

Tapi aku bersumpah bibirnya jadi kelihatan menarik sekali saat tidur begini.

Tebal dan.. seksi?

*Gulp*

Apa aku baru saja menelan ludah? Aigooo dasar namja lemaaah -_-

TBC

Fyuuuuh such a loooong hiatuuus ~

One month? Two months?! Kekeke~

Ini hasil perdana setelah saya kena WB.. Jelek? Pendek? kelambatan? Harap dimaklumi, namanya juga orang baru bangun 'tidur'. Kepalanya kelamaan gak dipake soalnya huahaha ^^v

Chapter depan semoga lebih bagus lagi yaaak xD

Btw untuk ke depannya saya usahain bakal update lebih cepat dan rutin dari biasanya. Doakan sajaaa :D

Lastly mind to Revieeeeew?

ThanKYU 3


	4. Chapter 4

Leeteuk's pov

Hari ini sungguh berbeda. Saat dimana aku, Kanginnie, dan Sungminnie duduk bersama di ruang makan seperti biasanya, tetapi suasana yang begitu canggung menyergap kami bertiga. Kulihat anakku mengerjap kebingungan menyaksikan kontak mata antara kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin terlihat begitu mencurigakan. Iya, beberapa kali Kangin memang menatapku seolah berkata _ayo-kita-pasti-bisa-melakukannya_. Sedangkan aku, entah sudah berapa liter ludah yang kutelan gara-gara gugup tak berkesudahan.

Apa aku bisa mengatakannya?

"Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Suamiku membuka percakapan dengan gayanya yang sok santai, padahal kutahu jantungnya pasti sedang berteriak minta dicopot sekarang.

"Ya begitulah appa, biasa-biasa saja. Mulai dari membaca materi, mengerjakan kuis, sampai menyetor nilai semua kulakukan di depan laptop. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kuceritakan?"

Kangin mengangguk paham sementara suasana hati Sungmin sepertinya memburuk. Topik seperti ini memang sedikit sensitif baginya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau memilih kuliah online lagi? Dari sekolah dasar sampai menengah atas kau kan sudah di home schooling. Apa kau tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan yang lain?"

"Bukannya tidak mau appa, tapi tidak bisa."

Seharusnya topik ini berhenti dibahas sampai di sini. Namun sayangnya, aku dan Kangin sama-sama tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat hari pertamamu di kampus?"

"Apa ada hal buruk terjadi?"

"Katakan sesuatu Lee Sungmin."

"Saat pulang ke rumah kau terlihat ketakutan. Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaan umma waktu itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang ingin membahasnya? Jadi kalian memanggilku hanya untuk ini?"

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya sambil cemberut. Uh-oh! Sepertinya kami sudah membuat emosinya memuncak sampai ke level teratas. Kangin pun memaksa Sungmin untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Bukan seperti itu chagi. Kau dipanggil karena ada hal penting yang ingin umma bicarakan."

Tunggu sebentar.. Apa Kangin bilang? Ada hal penting yang ingin UMMA bicarakan? Kenapa hanya aku? Aisssh perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Jadi karena ini pembicaraan antar wanita, sebaiknya aku memberi kalian ruang untuk bicara empat mata disini. Appa pergi main golf dulu ne? Annyeong~"

Lelaki tambun itu pergi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa di wajahnya. Bahkan dia sempat mengedip genit ke arahku yang mulai berasap.

AFDHGKGLAGKAFKLSSHH! -_-

Beraninya dia lepas tanggung jawab begitu! Haisssh lihat saja Youngwoon-ah, kupastikan nanti malam kau akan tidur di lantai!

"Jadi.. ada apa umma?"

Deg.

Jantungku longsor seketika.

Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain untukku selain mulai berbicara. Aku pun menghela napas berat sebelum membuka mulut.

"Umma dan appa sudah membuat keputusan penting tentangmu."

"Apa itu? Kalian mau memasukkanku ke kampus reguler lagi?"

"Bukan itu. Begini, kau tahu umma dan appa sangat sayang padamu, kan? Apakah salah kalau kami khawatir terhadap kondisimu yang-"

"Tidak punya teman? Jangan khawatir tentang itu, umma! Aku tak butuh teman. Yang kubutuhkan hanya umma dan appa! Bagiku kalian berdua juga sudah lebih dari cukup."

Aigooo..

Mata anakku yang biasanya berbinar mulai meredup sendu. Ah, aku benci ini. Sangat-sangat-benci. Kumohon jangan menangis Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, pemberitahuan hari ini sepertinya batal. Aku tidak akan jadi menjodohkanmu. Iya, tidak akan pernah. Semuanya batal.

_-Batal? Yaa GaeTeuk pabbo! Ini semua demi kebaikan Sungmin, ingat?_

Tapi dia akan menangis sebentar lagi!

_-Menangis sehari tak akan membuatnya mati! Pikirkan lagi! Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Anak Kim Heechul itu sudah cukup sempurna untuk Sungmin-mu._

Tapi kalau nanti dia marah lalu kabur dari rumah bagaimana? Aku bisa mati berdiri kalau itu sampai terjadi!

_-Berlebihan sekali kau ini! Bagaimana bisa kabur kalau melihat orang lain saja anakmu takut. Kau mau dia selamanya sendirian? Apa kau pikir kau dan Kangin bisa selamanya menemani Sungmin? Hah?!_

Ah iya kau benar! Baiklah kurasa aku bisa melakukannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu..

Aku ini sedang apa, huh?

Apa dari tadi aku sibuk berdebat dengan diriku sendiri? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mungkinkah selama ini ternyata kepribadianku ganda? Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah gila? Hiyaaah andwaeee! Baiklah, bertemu psikiater sepertinya harus ditambahkan dalam jadwalku besok.

"Umma?"

"Eh?"

"Bicara saja."

Aku menghela napas lagi dan mulai memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin di tempatku.

"Begini.. Kau itu sekarang sudah dewasa, Sungmin-ah. Umma dan appa juga semakin menua. Tidak selamanya kami bisa menemanimu terus kan? Kau sungguh butuh orang lain, chagi."

"Apa kalian mulai lelah denganku?"

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Melihat wajahnya yang kini mulai merengut hatiku jadi semakin sakit. Namun aku bisa apa? Bukankah semua ucapanku itu kenyataan?

"Aisssh bukan begitu. Coba kau pikirkan baik-baik dan jangan menyangkal sesuatu yang sudah jelas. Umma tahu kau sendiri pasti sudah menyadari kalau suatu saat umma dan appa akan pergi ke surga. Umma tidak mau kau kesepian setelah hari itu tiba, Sungmin. Maka dari itu-"

"Lalu apa? Umma mau menjodohkanku? Begitu?"

"Eh? Tahu darimana?"

"Hmm.. tebakan beruntung, mungkin?"

"Oh."

Ada keheningan menyergap kami berdua. Perlu diketahui kalau aku memang benar-benar bodoh dalam hal mencairkan suasana, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kangin. Namun saat baru saja aku mau berbicara sesuatu, Sungmin sudah berteriak keras dan membuatku hampir terjungkal dari bangku. Ommo.. Apa dia baru menyadari arah pembicaraan ini?

"MWOOOO? JADI BENAR KALIAN AKAN MENJODOHKANKU?! NAN JEONGMAL SHIRREO UMMAAAA!"

"Aissssh! Apa kau mau membuat jantungku kabur, eoh?! Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikir, Sungmin-ah! Calonmu anak teman Umma, scorenya 99! Tampan, tinggi, pintar, pokoknya hampir sempurna!"

Sungmin menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil terus bergumam _shirreo_ puluhan kali. Ah~ bukan berita baru kalau anakku memang keras kepala.

"Shirreo.. Shirreo.. Shirreo.. Shirreo... Shirreo.. Shirreo.. Shirreo eommaaaa!"

"Anni, Sungmin-ah. Kau baru boleh menolak rencana ini setelah pertemuan pertama dilakukan. Sebelum itu anggap saja eomma tidak pernah membicarakan ini padamu, arrasseo? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau bisa stres. Ingatlah keputusan ini belum final, kau masih bisa menolak kalau kau memang tidak suka padanya nanti."

Aku menepuk pundaknya dua kali lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik, Sungmin-ah.

Leeteuk's pov end

oOo

Sungguh sebuah hari yang sempurna bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jadwal kuliah, dosen menyebalkan, ataupun yeojadeul manja yang biasa mengganggunya, kini hanya ada dia dan game starcraft tercinta. Entah sudah berapa jam ia berhadapan dengan macbook keramatnya itu. Tidak ada kata lelah bagi seorang Kyuhyun, terlebih di hari yang terlalu sempurna seperti sekarang.

Namun semua tahu kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi.

Karena tiba-tiba semuanya berubah saat..

_DDAN DARANDDAN DDAN DARANDDAN DAN~_

Ringtone bonamana dari ponsel ummanya berdering nyaring dari kamar sebelah. Kyuhyun mulai bergusar frustasi saat benda laknat itu tetap tidak mau diam. Ia pun berusaha mengabaikan ponsel ummanyayang sudah berteriak minta diangkat itu.

"KYUHYUN-AH! TOLONG AMBILKAN PONSEL UMMA!"

Sahutan keras dari lantai bawah mulai terdengar. Namun yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun, saat sudah bersama starcraft siapa lagi yang bisa mengusiknya?

"AKU SIBUK! DEMI TUHAN CEPATLAH ANGKAT BENDA BERISIK ITU, UMMA! PONSELMU BENAR-BENAR MENGANGGU!"

"MAKANYA CEPAT AMBILKAN! UMMA JUGA SEDANG TIDAK BISA BERGERAK! KUTEX DI KAKI UMMA BELUM KERING, CHO!"

_DDAN DARANDDAN DDAN DARANDDAN DAN DARRANDANAN~ _

"Aiiish! Seharusnya kau tinggalkan ponselmu dalam kondisi silent!"

"Mana kutahu kalau ada yang mau menelepon! Sudah cepat ambilkan!"

Teriakan Heechul dari ruang TV di lantai satu saling bersahutan dengan lengkingan keras dari mulut Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua. Bisakah terbayang betapa ributnya suasana rumah itu? Kalau belum, pejamkan matamu dan bayangkan suasana prajurit yang sedang saling berteriak memberi komando di medan perang. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu nuansanya. Mengerikan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari zona nyamannya dan merusuh masuk ke dalam kamar sang eomma. Dengan gusar, ia raih ponsel berisik itu yang masih saja berdering keras. Kemarahannya naik beberapa strip saat melihat rentetan nomor penelepon yang ternyata tidak tersimpan di phonebook eommanya.

_Kebahagiaanku dirusak oleh penelepon asing. Awas saja kalau tidak penting._

Namja ikal itu menjejakkan kakinya keras-keras, pertanda ia sedang kesal. Saat mencapai pinggiran tangga sosok Heechul sudah mulai terlihat di bawah sana. Kyuhyun yang malas turun ke bawah akhirnya hanya berteriak memanggil eommanya dari atas.

"Eommaa~ ...tangkap!"

Ssssuing~

Kepala Heechul teralihkan dari plasma besar yang sedang ditontonnya menuju ke sumber suara. Namun baru sedetik menoleh, dahinya langsung disambut oleh sebuah benda berisik yang masih bergetar heboh.

Trakkkk!

_DDAN DARANDDAN DDAN DARANDDAN~_

Ternyata Kyuhyun –dengan pintarnya– melempar ponsel itu dari lantai dua. Beruntung setelah menubruk dahi ratu kita yang agung Cho Heechul, benda itu mendarat aman di pangkuannya.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNN!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa akhir hidupnya sudah di depan mata.

"Mi-mian eomma! Kau bisa bunuh aku nanti setelah mengangkat telepon itu, se-sepertinya dari orang penting."

Kyuhyun berbohong dan segera melarikan diri ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan panik ia membanting dan mengunci pintunya dua kali, mengganjalnya dengan lemari, dan mulai mengepak semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Namun saat ingat kalau hari itu sang appa sedang ada di rumah, ia merasa sedikit aman dan menaruh kembali pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Lalu ia pun menyibukkan diri lagi dengan starcraftnya yang sempat tertunda.

Di lain sisi..

Heechul hanya bisa memandang kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang menghilang ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. _Anak itu pasti akan membayarnya, lihat saja!_ batin Heechul seram. Amarahnya masih di ambang batas normal saat ia memutuskan untuk melirik ponsel merahnya yang masih berdering. Matanya menyipit tajam kala melihat barisan nomor yang sepertinya tidak asing. Dengan gusar ia mengangkat ponsel tersebut dan berteriak tanpa sengaja, seolah sapaannya menyemburkan lahar panas sampai ke sang penelepon di seberang sana.

"YAA! NUGUYA?!"

"Ommo kau membuat telingaku berdarah, Heechul-ah. Ini aku, Leeteuk. Bukankah kita sudah bertukar nomor saat di cafe waktu itu? Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku?"

Heechul menghela napas kesal. Ia ingat kenapa nomor Leeteuk bisa lenyap dari kontaknya, karena itu memang ulahnya sendiri. Heechul menghapus nomor temannya itu karena saat ia mengirim pesan untuk bertanya tentang perjodohan anak mereka, Leeteuk tidak membalasnya. Sepele? Tapi memang begitulah salah satu dari sekian banyak tabiat (menyebalkan) dari seorang Heechul.

"Terakhir kau tidak membalas pesanku, makanya nomormu kuhapus. Mau apa menelepon?"

"Ini.. aku mau membahas tentang perjodohan yang kita bicarakan waktu itu. Kyuhyun.. dan Sungmin."

Heechul memposisikan ponselnya dengan nyaman di telinga kanan. Setelah itu ia berhum-ria, seolah mempersilahkan Leeteuk untuk menyambung pembicaraanya.

"Ehmm.. aku dan Kangin menerimanya. Jadi.. kapan kita bisa makan malam bersama?"

Heechul terlonjak antusias seperti roti yang baru keluar dari panggangannya. Ia pikir Teuki sudah melupakan tawarannya waktu itu.

"KAU SETUJU?! HIYAAAH! Ehm, baiklah.. bagaimana kalau minggu depan? Atau lusa? Atau besok? Atau kau mau hari ini?!"

Di seberang sana, Leeteuk terkena dua serangan sekaligus. Ia terkejut.. dan juga kebingungan.

"Hmm.. terserah?"

"Jhoa! Kalau begitu lusa saja. Reservasi restaurant biar aku yang mengatur. Alamatnya akan kukirim besok, okay?"

"Hu'um. Kalau begitu.. sampai bertemu nanti?"

Leeteuk dengan ragu menunggu sapaan penutupnya dibalas oleh Heechul, tetapi nihil.. sambungan itu sudah diputus begitu saja oleh yeoja eksentrik di seberang sana.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNN!"

Heechuk meniti satu-persatu tangga dengan langkahnya yang panjang. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di depan kamar sang target. Ia pun mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan brutal. Kyuhyun yang panik mulai mempertimbangkan opsi untuk keluar lompat lewat jendela. Namun berhubung ia takut ketinggian, niat tersebut batal seketika.

Krieeeet

Pintu itu dibukanya secara perlahan, dan Kyuhyun merasa seperti sedang berhadapan langsung dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Heechul–dengan dahinya yang masih merah– mengintip sekilas ke kamar anaknya. Matanya membulat kala melihat sepotong celana pink yang masih tergantung rapi bersama bandroll dan plastik pembungkusnya. Mendadak topik yang ingin disampaikannya seperti terbang begitu saja.

"Eh? Celana yang waktu itu eomma belikan.. belum kau sentuh sama sekali?"

Kyuhyun membuang napas lega. Ia pikir sang eomma akan langsung menghantam kepalanya balik menggunakan ponsel.

"Nde. Celana itu terlalu pendek dan menggelikan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah minta dibelikan celana padamu, bukan? Tidak perlu repot-repot, sih."

Heechul membuang napasnya kasar dan men-_deathglare_ sang anak yang kini terlihat seperti ingin meringkuk ke dalam selimutnya dan mati ketakutan.

"Baiklah, ditambah ini.. eomma jadi punya tiga hal penting yang ingin disampaikan."

"apa itu?"

"Pertama.."

Slap! Heechul memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun dengan segenap jiwa. Yang jadi korban hanya mampu mendesis kesakitan dengan napasnya yang tertahan.

"Bayaran untuk lemparan-tidak-terlalu-sukses-mu yang tadi. Kau tidak berbakat jadi pemain baseball, Kyu. Jadi jangan pernah coba memainkannya."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Yang kedua.. celana itu harus kau pakai. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan pernah punya celana baru lagi seumur hidup. Arrachi?"

Luncuran protes yang baru saja mau meluncur dari mulut namja tinggi itu terputus begitu saja saat sang eomma kembali membuka suara.

"Dan yang terakhir, lusa kita akan pergi makan malam dengan Teuk ahjumma dan anaknya. Dia sangat manis, dan akan jadi calon tunanganmu nanti. Jadi, bersiaplah."

"MWOOOOO?!"

"Telan dulu protesmu itu, Cho. Semburkan lagi setelah kalian berdua bertemu dan kau tidak tertarik padanya. Sigh, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku bertaruh kepalaku kalau kau pasti jatuh cinta, Kyu. Hahaha~"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin melotot dan berteriak tidak terima. Namun apa daya, lebih baik menuruti keinginan sang eomma daripada hidup menderita di tengah jalanan, bukan? Lagipula Kyuhyun tahu kalau selera eommanya bisa dibilang tinggi, jadi bocah itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menolak dan pasrah mencobanya.

TBC

xXx

Giyaaah yang barusan itu apaaaaaaaa? -_-

Secuil bagian buat nunjukkin kalo saya masih hidup.

Iya, author yang bikin ff ini masih hidup kok.

Jadii.. ehm.. hallo semuanya, apakabar?

Gatau deh mau berkicau apalagi,

Yang jelas please keep reviewing yaa.. biar semangat main ke sini lagi.

Biar semangat bikin kyumin n haehyuk nongol di chap selanjutnya.. selanjutnya.. dan selanjutnyaaa..

Pokoknya biar semangaaat deh~ hwaiting (_)9

~ThanKYU~


End file.
